Reversal
by Endless Questions
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Not long after, Victoria decides to pay her a visit and she realizes that the bonds growing between her and Emmett aren't exactly those of friendship. It's much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will only post this once since the fact that I don't own Twilight will never change. As you should all know, I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, unless you don't recognize them, then I just made them up.**

**CHAPTER 1**

My birthday party certainly could have gone better, but considering the circumstances, I thought it went pretty well. I mean, it was all my fault that I'm a clumsy human who cuts herself in a room full of vampires after all. I personally would have forgotten about the whole thing willingly, if not for the fact that Edward and his entire family were being very careful around me, especially Jasper. I had tried to tell him already that it was my fault and I didn't blame him, but he just shook his head and backed away.

A few months passed in this same routine, me trying my hardest to make everyone else forget, and they in turn still trying _their_ hardest to make sure I was safe. Edward and I had most of our senior classes together so we would have been able to talk a lot more during school than last year, if he'd been willing to talk to me at all. I could tell that he was growing more distant after what had happened and nothing I did could make him snap out of it.

It was December before he invited me to his house again. Of course, Alice, the least cautious of the family, had invited me over other times but I decided against going since I just stressed the Cullen's out. But this time, when Edward invited me, I went willingly, certain that he was out of his funk and ready to forget what had happened. I drove myself since he and his family had ridden together and Jasper was still wary of me. When I arrived Edward was waiting at the door. He led me inside and I was almost immediately besieged by Esme.

"It's been so long Bella!" she said.

"I know, I've been busy and I…well I knew that my being here stressed the family so I decided to give you time to settle again after my birthday party," I replied.

"You didn't need to do that Bella. We're all fine, that night…you just took us by surprise is all."

I shook my head, "no Esme, I go to school with Jasper, I know how he feels about me now and I respect that he wants to keep his distance. I just…I didn't think it would be so hard to stay away."

"Bella," Carlisle said from the kitchen doorway. "Jasper likes you, he just needed a little time to get control of himself again. I'm sure if you asked him now he'd say that he was fine with you being around again."

I didn't reply, I already knew that Jasper might _say_ that to make his family happy, but I could tell that he would be uncomfortable around me now. Even more so since he and all the Cullen's knew that I was the most clumsy person on the planet.

Edward took my hand and tugged gently, "come on."

I followed him upstairs to his room and sat down on his black couch. He didn't sit next to me like I thought he would. Instead he paced back and forth in front of the shelves containing his CD collection.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He paced for another moment without answering, then stopped and looked at me. "Bella, I can't do this anymore."

My heart filled with dread. "I…I don't understand. What can't you do?" I asked just as quietly as before.

"I can't be with you."

I tried desperately to control my breathing but I knew that my heart was going crazy and that he could hear it. "Why? What did I do wrong? Is it because I'm so clumsy? Is it because of what happened at my party?" I asked.

He shook his perfect head and said, "it's me Bella. I don't…I don't love you anymore. I don't know what's changed but I don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry."

I frowned at him and a sudden, unexpected burst of anger lashed out from me and I stood up, " 'it's me'? Is that all you can say Edward? 'it's me'? After everything that's…everything we've…how can you do this to me? I love you Edward! What's changed so much since September? You were fine until my birthday! How can you not feel the same? You don't fall out of love Edward! Not if you ever really loved someone!" my anger had disappeared to be replaced by despair and panic.

"I'm sorry Bella, really I am. I've been so selfish, letting you think that I loved you, letting you love me. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to know you, to have you feel the way you feel about me. I tried so hard to stay away from you and then…I gave in because I was selfish enough to not be able to stay away from your smell. And when I tell you that it's not you, I mean it Bella."

I sank back down on the couch, stunned by his words. He'd never loved me, he'd used me for his own ends. "You, you never loved me? You never…never wanted me? I just…I _smelled_ good to you?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"But, you said something had changed! You said you didn't love me anymore and now you're saying you never loved me at all!"

"Bella," he said gently. "I was trying to make it easier for you. I thought that if you didn't know that I never shared your feelings…it would be easier for you to let go of someone who once loved you than someone who'd never loved you and used you. I truly am sorry Bella."

When he made to hug me I cringed away. "Don't touch me!" I said loudly through my tears. He backed up and before I could blink he had disappeared out the window. When I was sure he was gone, I pulled my legs up onto the couch and hugged my knees to my chest, crying into my hands. Edward, the man…the vampire…I had loved and wanted forever, had just walked out of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It did not take long for the rest of the family to find me. I imagined that the scent of my tears led them to investigate. Upon finding me, Esme rushed to my side and hugged me close.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened dear? Where's Edward?" she asked soothingly.

"He…he left…he didn't…didn't love…me," I cried into her shoulder.

"What do you mean? Bella, tell me what he said," Esme said quietly. I felt someone sit down next to me and instinctively knew that it was Alice.

I took a deep breath and calmed my sobs enough to say, "he said that he didn't love me, that he'd never loved me, that he'd used me. He said that he didn't want me anymore and he couldn't be with me. He said that it wasn't my fault, it was his. I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" I whimpered. "I must have done something, he's so perfect, it couldn't have been his fault."

"Now you listen to me Bella. This is not your fault. I had no idea Edward could be so callous but after this…you didn't do it. It was his fault Bella. I'm so sorry, I should have told you," Alice said quietly.

I jerked my head to look at her. "You knew that he didn't love me?" I demanded. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

She nodded, "I hoped…he seemed to be coming around. I hoped he would fall in love with you. You were already so important to the family. I knew that none of us wanted to lose you because of him so I kept quiet. When he told me himself…I told him not to tell you, I told him to try. It seems he didn't do very good. I'm so sorry."

"I…I need to go home," I said, struggling to my feet. Once upright I immediately got dizzy and swayed toward the floor. Strong, rock like arms caught me. "I'll take her," Emmett said.

"No, my truck, what about my truck?" I said quietly.

He chuckled. "I'll drive you home in your truck then run back here. It will be a breeze. I'll be back soon," he said to the rest of the family.

He carried me out of the house and put me in the passenger seat of the truck. We were almost to the highway when my tears overflowed again. He immediately stopped the truck and pulled me over so he could hug me.

"I'm sorry for what Edward's done Bella. You didn't deserve this. You deserve so much better then Edward," he whispered against my hair.

"But I want him," I whimpered back.

"I know. But at least…well now you won't have to deal with trying to compete with someone who's perfect at everything," he said, trying to cheer me up.

Instead I cried harder, "he's not perfect. But he's closer than me. He's better than me. He could make me fall in love with him. I'm obviously not very good at that, or he wouldn't have left me," I said.

"Oh Bella, you're good at that. Haven't you noticed how much we all love you? Even though we shouldn't?"

I sat back and glared at him, "it's not the same Emmett. It's not the same kind of love."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"I—" I cut off, not knowing how to reply to this. Then I said, "please take me home."

He nodded and still holding me next to him, he drove me to my house. He walked me all the way to the door and stopped. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella."

I nodded, "um, I need a favor Emmett."

"Anything," he promised.

"When Edward comes back, tell him I never want to speak to him again."

He nodded again and hugged me before turning and running at super human speed into the forest. I let myself into the house and heard Charlie's voice, "hey kiddo, was that Edward?" he asked.

I bit my lip to keep from crying and walked into the living room where he was watching a game. "Um, no. It was Emmett, his brother. You…you won't be seeing Edward anymore," I replied quietly.

"What happened? I thought you were going so well," he said, immediately concerned.

"So did I. And then…he broke up with me," I said, skipping the details and fighting the tears that I would not let Charlie see.

"I'm so sorry honey," he said, coming and hugging me.

"I know dad. Um, I'm going to go up to bed, I'm tired…"

"You don't want any dinner?" he asked.

I shook my head and went to my room. The minute the door closed I was sobbing on my bed. Around 1:00 in the morning I fell into a fitful sleep and woke feeling even worse than before. I dressed in a daze and went downstairs to find Charlie making eggs for breakfast. Even this simple meal was normally difficult for him, but somehow, perhaps in light of my recent emotional upheaval, he'd made the eggs to perfection. Too bad I wouldn't be eating anything.

"Hey kiddo, hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head, "not really."

"Ok, well I gotta go, the department is short handed today. Mary called in sick."

I nodded, "okay. I'll see you tonight then."

As soon as he left I got in my truck and went to school. I was at least fifteen minutes early and the only students there were Mike and Jessica. As soon as they saw my truck they came over.

"Bella, hey you're early today," Jessica observed.

_No shit Sherlock_, I thought to myself. What I said was, "well, Charlie left early and I didn't want to sit around an empty house waiting for school."

"Oh. Are you okay? You look kind of…pale," Mike said.

Jessica saved me then by saying, "come on Mike, you know she's always pale!"

He looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut instead. As more students started to show up I went inside, not wanting to see Edward, I would see enough of him in class. My day passed in a blur but I did notice that Edward didn't sit next to me and I didn't look around for him. I walked to lunch by myself and was met at the door by Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I walked into the lunch room and looked immediately toward the corner table that I had shared with the Cullen's since Edward and I had started dating. I was shocked to find that the bronze hair I'd come to look for, when he didn't walk me to class himself, wasn't there, though the other four were.

I went about getting my lunch in a hurry and sat down in the chair between Alice and Emmett. All four of them looked at me hesitantly, as if worried that I would burst into tears right there.

"How are you?" Alice asked immediately after seeing that I wouldn't be sobbing in the lunch hall.

"Um, I'm okay. Of course, I _have_ been better but… I've decided not to let Edward Cullen ruin my life. I'm trying to forget him."

I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange a look that I was obviously not supposed to see. "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Emmett replied.

"That look you just gave him! What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"Um, well it kind of goes along with what you were saying. You don't have to worry about Edward anymore Bella. He left and didn't tell us when he planned to be back. I personally have a feeling that it won't be any time soon. He knows that we are all very upset about what he did to you," Emmett replied.

I was only mildly surprised by this news. I knew that he wouldn't want to stick around if he thought I'd be around him all the time, begging him to come back to me. Not to mention he could hear the thoughts of his family and would know how disapproving they were in his actions toward me. I was actually immensely happy with this news. It meant that I had a greater potential of forgetting him sooner and moving on with my life. But I was also upset that I had driven the Cullen family apart.

"Well, I suppose it's for the best. Although I wish it didn't mess up things in you family…" I replied, earning myself shocked looks from Alice and Rosalie.

"_Our_ family Bella. The minute Edward brought you home you were part of the family. And we would do the same if any one of us did what he did to you. It's not because you're a human," Emmett replied.

I spent the rest of the day trying to be more optimistic. I wasn't terribly surprised to find that it was harder to keep up my happy charade when I wasn't putting it on for the Cullen's. The last three hours past in a blur and before I knew it I was walking to my truck to go home.

"Bella, do you want to come over tonight? I know Esme would like to see you," Alice said, rushing up to me at human speed. "She…she'll want to see for herself that you're alright."

I considered for a moment and shook my head. "I think it's a _bit_ early for that Alice. I might be trying to get over him but going back to the place that reminds me of him won't help with that."

"But maybe it will!" she urged. "Maybe it'll make it easier for you to move on if you see for yourself that _he's_ moved on!"

I sighed, "Fine. I'll be there at five."

"No, I'll pick you up. Don't worry, I won't be late," she whispered as she hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you so much Alice, for everything."

"It's what you do for someone you love," she replied simply before kissing my cheek and dashing off to Rosalie's convertible. I felt a terrible wrench in my heart at her words. _What would have made Edward stay for love?_ I thought dismally.

Charlie was already home when I pulled in, parked next to a car that I recognized only too well.

"Bella, look who dropped by!" Charlie said, coming out of the house pushing Billy Black. Behind them came Jacob looking a little uncomfortable and I remembered the last time we'd spoken, when we danced together at Prom. He'd warned me then, and now I was paying for not listening to him.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"It's good to see you Bella. It's been so long, I was beginning to think you were down with some contagious disease," Billy teased. But I got his real meaning. According to Billy and the other elders, I'd been spending too much time with the Cullen family.

"Nope, I've just been busy. You know, at my age it's all about hanging out with friends and boy—" I broke off at that, unable to say it without thinking about Edward.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it just…it'll take some getting used to," I replied softly.

"What will take getting used to?" Billy asked pointedly.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her," Charlie explained.

I had never seen Billy Black look as happy as when my father told him that my boyfriend, my life, had left me. He smiled warmly before realizing that I must be in pain over what had happened. Then the twinkle left his eyes and he looked at me with scrutiny.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did he hurt you?" he asked. Which translated to "I'm happy as hell and even if he did hurt you it's better than if you were still with him".

"I…I was quite attached to him and to find out… I've never really experienced someone telling me they don't want me. It was quite a blow, especially since I thought we were doing so well…"

Behind Charlie I saw Jacob's eyes narrow at my words. Then, before I could forget, I said to Charlie, "by the way, Alice is going to be here at five to pick me up. Carlisle and Esme want to have me over for dinner."

I could almost hear Billy suck in his breath. In his opinion the fact that I wasn't with Edward should have meant that I would have no reason to go near the Cullen family again. He didn't figure in the fact that I'd come to love them like family. "But Bella, I thought….well you and Edward just broke up. Do you think it's wise to be around him so soon?"

"I won't be around him. After it happened he called one of Carlisle's brothers and asked if he could stay with his uncle and his family for a while. He left this afternoon for Alaska. He won't be there."

"Oh, well then…I suppose it's alright then. You know I love Alice."

Billy glared at me, as if I had anything to do with the fact that Alice could win over almost anyone. Then he glared at Charlie, who didn't see it. I couldn't keep a small smile from my face at the look.

"Right, well, I'm going to go change. Do you want me to cook you dinner before I go?" I asked Charlie.

He smiled at me, "no Bells, I'll just go over to the diner. Maybe I'll take Billy and Jake out to dinner tonight."

"That'd be fun. Bella you just be careful. Some wounds…it's hard to hide them when you most need to," Billy said.

It was my turn to glare at him and I rushed past them into the house. All three of them were watching the game when I ran back downstairs to get the door when the bell rang. I pulled it open and said, "hey Ali—"

Emmett grinned down at me. "Nope, not Alice. She and Jasper got held up at the house so she asked me to come get you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Um dad, you know Emmett Cullen right? Emmett this is my dad, Billy Black and his son Jacob."

At that moment Emmett let out a hiss that was inaudible to everyone but me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

At the moment that Emmett let out the almost silent hiss, I grabbed his arm and held on, knowing that if he wanted to do anything drastic he'd have to risk hurting me, because I wasn't letting go until we were outside and in the car.

"Emmett, don't be rude! These are very good friends of my family," I said quietly, but just loud enough for the others to hear.

Taking a deep breath he smiled and nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Bella has told us so much about you," he replied. Billy and Jacob narrowed their eyes at this statement.

"Yes, she's told us much about you too. She tells us that your scumbag brother has gone to Alaska to stay with an uncle?" Jacob said.

Emmett didn't let his surprise at my lie show, "that's right. Edward has gone to live with my adoptive father's brother, Richard. He's…what he's done to Bella has not gone over well with our family and so he thought it best to leave until things settle down. I don't think he realizes that we may never forgive him."

Billy's eyes widened a little in surprise but he did not say anything nice. "Well, the next time you talk to him you tell him that what he's done does not go over well with anyone, and I don't mean just _your_ family. He has no right to do as he's done to Bella and if something of this nature happens again he will find out just how much we don't like him."

I glared at him and tugged uselessly on Emmett's shirt. But he heeded my warning and backed up a step. "I'll be sure to tell him your warning. It was nice to meet you. Bella won't be out late Chief Swan," Emmett said as an afterthought to Charlie. Charlie nodded and winked at me.

Emmett and I practically ran to his waiting jeep and he quickly boosted me into the seat. In a flash he was in the driver's seat and we were gone.

"Emmett! What were you thinking? You shouldn't have reacted like that!" I reprimanded.

He didn't reply right away. "I'm sorry Bella, I just got carried away. It's still hard for me to take the fact that you hang out with them… I thought I handled myself rather well though, considering," he said with a grin down at me.

I snorted, "please, if it weren't for me you would have totally started World War III in my living room!"

He frowned, "no I wouldn't have! I was completely under control!"

I looked at him with a smile, "right, that's why I had to grab your shirt and hold you back?"

It was his turn to snort, "like you could hold me back, pip squeak!"

"Well not _literally_! But you have to admit that you couldn't really have done anything without getting me hurt, seeing as I had no intention of letting go of you."

He sighed. "I suppose not. And I suppose I should thank you. It's so humiliating having to thank a tiny little human like you," he said with mock despair.

I growled and smacked his arm lightly, still causing my hand to throb with pain at the contact with his stony body.

Soon after this we were stopped in front of the now familiar Cullen house. Emmett rushed around the jeep and helped me out, slinging his arm casually around my shoulders as we walked into the house.

"Bella, how are you?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I'm okay. Really. I thought it would hurt a lot more than this…"

Her golden eyes were full of understanding. "I know sweet heart. And I really am sorry about what Edward has done. I never thought… my first son…"

"It's alright Esme. It wasn't your fault. Edward does what he wants; he's never made that a secret. I'm just sorry that he has hurt and betrayed all of you this way."

Esme didn't reply, just hugged me and then led me into the dining room, where a plate of lasagna was waiting for me. As I made my way to my seat, the rest of the family came in and sat down too, watching me. Self consciously I began to eat, unable to ignore the gazes of the Cullen's. Finally I stopped eating and looked at Alice, who was sitting next to me.

"Alice, I want you to look at my future," I said simply. "I want to know what I have to look forward to, if a certain vampire will have any part of the rest of my life."

She didn't question, just closed her eyes and focused. After a moment she opened them and looked at me in panic.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, catching her emotion.

"I, I can't see her! She's gone from my sight! Every time I try to see her my vision turns black, like it's not there at all. But…I would see it if that meant she was going to die…I don't understand. Carlisle?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice. We've never dealt with someone like Bella. I think you and I should go research this. You too Jasper," he said, knowing that the handsome blond would go anyway.

The three Cullen's disappeared out the door on their way to Carlisle's office, followed almost immediately by Esme. This left me sitting at the dining room table with Emmett and Rosalie.

"So…" I said, trying to fill the silence.

Rosalie cleared her throat just before glaring at me, kissing Emmett, and disappearing behind the others.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" I asked, knowing that I had just chased almost the whole family out of the room.

Emmett laughed, "no, Rose is just…she doesn't really like you. You already knew that but sometimes…it's harder for her to be around you because she envies you, your humanity. Plus she's afraid that if you ever get changed you'll be prettier than her. She already thinks you're prettier as a human than she was…"

"I…I think she's a little delusional, I'm not pretty. Anyway… I can leave," I offered quietly.

He shook his beautiful head. "No, don't go. You and I almost never have time to talk, or even hang out. Edward was always so possessive of you."

We made our way to the living room and sat down facing each other before I replied, "possessive? I just thought he was protective of me."

Again he shook his head. "No, he hated when anyone took more of your attention than he did. He never let us even think about talking to you for too long, and definitely not alone. Alice was only able to because she never would have given up, and he knew that."

We spent a few hours just getting to know each other. The next thing I knew it was morning and I was on the couch, lying against something very cold. I sat up slowly and stretched. Looking around, wondering what was going on, I noticed Emmett beside me, smiling.

I blushed red, "I'm sorry Emmett," I stammered. "Oh Rosalie must be furious at me for keeping you here all night!"

He chuckled. "It's fine Bella. And Rose wasn't too put out, she's been hunting all night, venting some of her frustration. I doubt she even knows that you're still here…"

"Oh…well I will say that it's a good thing you don't sleep or no doubt I would have been keeping you awake."

He was careful not to let any emotions show at this point and I knew I'd been talking in my sleep. I sighed, "what did I say last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"You…you talked about Edward a lot, mostly wondering what you'd done wrong, why he didn't love you like he should have... It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella. I've seen few people love someone else the way you loved Edward."

I focused on my entwined fingers. "It's just so hard. I know it would be easier for me to deal with if I knew what I'd done wrong, why he didn't want me," I whispered, letting my hair fall forward to hide my face.

Emmett took my chin in his cold hand and turned my face to look at him, brushing my hair behind one ear to look at me more clearly. "You did nothing wrong Bella. It's his fault that all of this happened. You did everything right, you loved him, wanted him. It was he who did not let you go before he had you. He knew what he was risking when he got involved with you. He was just too selfish to stay away from you. You are an amazing person Bella, worthy of anyone's love, even if they don't know it themselves. I've never met anyone like you."

I felt tears trickling from my eyes. "Thank you Emmett, for everything," I said quietly.

He pulled me close for a hug and whispered back, "it's what you do for the ones you love."

I remembered Alice saying almost the exact same thing and blushed again. What was with this family? "Oh my god! Charlie! Oh he's going to be furious that I didn't call him!" I said suddenly, remembering that I'd spent the night here without permission.

Emmett chuckled again. "Don't worry about it. Alice called last night and told him that you'd fallen asleep and it would just be easier for you to stay the night. Of course, since he's infatuated with her, he had no problem with that."

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Oh, did Alice and Carlisle figure anything out about her visions?"

"Um, no. They still don't know why you've suddenly become invisible to her sight. They are considering an outside force, but…it's hard to believe since it's only affecting her visions of _you_."

I frowned but soon gave up trying to think of an explanation for this oddity.

"Hey, will you be alright here by yourself? I just…I need to hunt and I wasn't sure last night if you'd be alright here by yourself while everyone else was busy and I didn't want to leave you alone…" Emmett said hesitantly.

"Sure, sure. I'll be fine. Go ahead."

From his pocket he pulled a small black phone. "Call Rosalie if you have any problems. I'll be with her. And…you'll be here alone, the others are hunting and Carlisle is at work, so try not to kill yourself while I'm gone," he teased.

I grinned and took the phone. "I'll try to be careful, but that's such a hard thing for me to do…"

He grinned back and disappeared. With a sigh I looked around the living room. Finding nothing to hold my attention, I made my way slowly up the stairs and found myself in Edward's room. I hadn't been in here since Edward's world shattering news and was only slightly surprised to find that little had changed. There might have been a few outfits missing, but other than that the whole room looked the same. I sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the wall of CDs.

As I sat there the wind suddenly blew through a window I hadn't known was open. When I looked over my heart stopped in my chest. Crouched in front of me, her wild red hair flying in the sudden wind, was Victoria.

"Well hello Bella. I was hoping you would be here," she said in a voice that would have been beautiful if I hadn't been so terrified.

"I…what do you want?" I whispered though knowing that there was only one reason she would be here.

"Well, I would have thought it was obvious. But since you apparently don't know I suppose I'll have to tell you. I'm here for revenge. Your precious Edward killed James, and so I'm here to kill you. See the way I see it is a mate for a mate. He killed the one I loved so I plan on killing the one _he_ loves, you." Her red eyes flashed dangerously.

My heart clenched. "I guess I should tell you then, Edward doesn't love me. He…he never loved me. He used me and now he's left. He won't care if you kill me, so your revenge will be wasted," I said dispassionately.

She frowned in confusion, "how do I know you're not lying to save yourself?" she demanded.

I looked straight into her eyes. "I have no reason to lie anymore. Either way you'll kill me. If I'm lying and Edward does love me, you'll kill me. If I'm telling the truth and he really did leave me you'll still kill me," I replied.

She smiled, "oh but you're wrong there Bella. I wouldn't kill you. I'd give you what you desire most."

I looked at her skeptically. "What I desire most? You didn't even know Edward was gone."

She let out a tinkling laugh, "no silly Bella. You do not desire Edward above all else. Surely you have been able to feel your resentment building, your hatred? No, what you desire most is to get back at him. And you know that you would have no chance, the way you are."

I stood there confused for only a moment before understanding flooded me and I gasped. "You plan to turn me?" I whispered, surprised at how much I suddenly wanted this above all else.

She nodded, "that way I not only get back at Edward by doing what he didn't want done to you, but I also get to cause you three days of excruciating pain. Plus there's nothing quite like knowing that I turned you against him… It's a win-win situation for me, and in the end it's a win situation for you too."

If I had expected her to wait for me to give my okay I would have been surprised, but I knew she would do it when and how she wanted to and so I was not surprised when she lunged for me and bit my neck. She laid me gently across the couch, kissed my forehead in farewell, and disappeared out the window before the pain started. When it did I let out an unearthly scream that was so loud I was sure the whole town of Forks could hear it.

Time seemed to stop as I lay on Edward's couch, trying to hold in my screams, writhing in unbelievable pain. I didn't know how much time had past when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Bella! Oh god! No!" he shouted over the screams I could no longer contain. "Carlisle!" he yelled.

I didn't know what was happening, but I did hear Carlisle's voice. "She's been bitten."

"Can we stop it? The way Edward did last time?" Esme whispered urgently.

"No," Carlisle said faintly. "The venom has spread too far; we would not be able to stop it and might just end up killing her. Though…she might prefer that to what she will become."

"No!" I screamed. "No, I want this! I need it!" I couldn't say any more. My body was overcome with wracking convulsions as pain flashed red hot through my veins.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I didn't know how long the pain lasted, all I knew was that the pain eventually lessened and eventually disappeared as my once beating heart stopped for the last time. I opened my eyes and looked around. I could see very, very clearly and my sense of smell was incredible.

"Carlisle! I think she's awake!" Alice's voice said close by.

I heard something I had never heard while human, the sound of vampires walking toward me. I looked around to see Alice sitting next to me, Jasper standing right behind her.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked kindly. I looked at him and noticed that he seemed drawn but somehow happier than he had in a long while.

"I…I'm wonderful. What day is it?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled faintly. "It took you three days to change." He sobered up then. "Bella, you can't go home anymore. We…we spread the story that you and Alice went hiking this weekend and went missing. In a few days we'll "find" Alice, looking not quite as clean or well as before, and she will tell us of the bear that attacked you and how you died protecting her from it."

If I had been able to cry I would have then. "Charlie," I moaned softly.

"He will be alright Bella. He did fine before you came here, he will do fine after you leave," Jasper said soothingly.

I shook my head, marveling at how easy everything was to do, how my voice had changed to the sound of wind chimes. "No, it'll be worse than before. He loves me more now, since I've lived with him. He'll blame himself for my death, blame himself for not being able to protect me."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a pained look. "What do you want to do Bella? We can not tell him the truth," Carlisle said softly.

"I know, I just wish there was another way…a way to let him know that I'm alright."

"Well, we'll think about it and try to come up with another way. But no matter what, whether we can tell Charlie or not, you are dead to the rest of the world," Carlisle said.

I looked around at the others and noticed that the wariness they always tried to hide was now absent, gone with the last of my tantalizing blood. Then I looked at Jasper and saw his frown of mistrust.

"Jasper?" I asked, worried. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't you feel it? Any other newborn would be tearing the house down. It doesn't hurt or anything?" he demanded.

I frowned at him now. "What are you talking about?" I demanded in return. "I'm fine!"

"You don't feel the thirst? You don't feel the painful burn in your throat?" he asked.

I considered and finally shook my head. "I don't feel anything different from when I was human. I mean, I _am_ a little hungry, but…it's not painful and it's not exactly thirst…"

The Cullen's stared at me in astonishment.

"What?"

"Bella, that's not usual for a newborn vampire. Nor is your behavior usual for someone just turned. Carlisle didn't even have your lack of thirst when he was turned," Jasper replied.

"Oh…is something wrong with me?" I asked quietly. Now, not only was I a screw up as a human, but I was a freak of nature as a vampire. _Wonderful_!

Carlisle shrugged when everyone looked at him. "I don't know. I've never heard of a vampire who didn't feel the thirst at all, especially as a newborn. This we will look into too. For now, I still think Bella should go hunt, just in case it just hasn't caught up to her yet."

"Come on Bella, we'll teach you how to hunt," Alice said, oddly excited by the activity we were about to partake of. I smiled at her and she blinked, seemingly dazed for a moment.

"Are you alright Alice?" I asked, concerned, taking her arm.

She smiled back, "yes, you're just…you're beautiful now Bella, but when you smile…you're breathtaking!"

If I had been human I would have blushed scarlet. Just then Emmett flung his arm around me much more heavily than he would have had I been human. To my surprise and pleasure it felt as though he wasn't even there.

"She's right you know, you _are_ breathtaking. Why, I'll bet even Rose will admit that you're at least tied with her in that respect!" Emmett said playfully.

I looked quickly at Rosalie, instantly worried that she would be upset. As if hearing my thought, she was indeed upset. So upset that she walked up to Emmett and hissed. Then, before we could do anything, she turned and crashed through the window, leaving only the sound of falling glass behind her.

"I have the feeling you shouldn't have said that Emmett," I whispered feeling crushed by guilt.

"Indeed he shouldn't!" Jasper said, finally taking a breath. "Emmett, I've never seen her so mad. And you know I've seen her mad as hell. Her emotions…they're going _crazy_! What possessed you to do something so stupid? Especially when you know that Rosalie takes extreme pride in her beauty?"

Emmett didn't look embarrassed, upset, or guilty. Instead he grinned. "I was just telling the truth. It's not my fault that Rose doesn't like that. Plus, Bella's been through a lot and needs a booster," Emmett responded confidently.

"I didn't need one if it was going to make Rosalie hate me even more Emmett!" I said, faking a small moan. I felt Emmett tense just a fraction beside me.

"Rosalie doesn't hate you Bella, not anymore. Now that you're a vampire, against your will I might add, she has no problem with you," Jasper argued.

I sighed, "well, she didn't until now…until her husband hit on me!"

Emmett let out a playful growl. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted.

I smiled back at him sweetly, stopping him in his tracks as I started running. "Not if you can't catch me!" I yelled back, and I jumped through the empty space that had been the window Rosalie smashed. A moment later I heard Emmett's almost soundless thump as he hit the ground behind me.

I put on a burst of speed and rushed away from him. "I'm going to get you Bella!" he called behind me. Slowly, much more slowly than I would have thought, he gained on me and was right behind me. As he made to grab me I flitted out of his grasp. The second time he tried, I ground to a stop and he smashed into me, taking us both to the ground.

A second later I was on my feet again, looking around. A new smell filled my nostrils. Though I didn't know _how_ I knew what it was, somehow I did. Somewhere very close to us now, were humans.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Bella, Bella don't move. Hold your breath!" Emmett hissed at me, grabbing my arms and looking into my face.

"Emmett, let me go. I'm not going to do anything," I said with a frown.

His frown mirrored mine but he didn't loosen his grip. "Come on Bella, we've got to get out of here."

"I'm not going to do anything Emmett!" I snarled.

"It's not that! It's a search party Bella! They're out looking for you! You're supposed to be dead remember? If they see you, they'll know you're okay. We've got to go. Come on," he urged. When I didn't move he let out an exasperated sigh and before I could react he slung me over his shoulder and ran back the way we'd come.

I was sure we'd gone at least five miles before he stopped and practically dropped me on the ground. I lay where he discarded me and looked up. We were in a small clearing that was letting in the small amount of sun we would get this day. Knowing what I would see, I lifted my hand and admired the diamond like quality my skin had taken on.

I felt Emmett slump to the ground beside me and looked over to see him lying on his side, watching me.

"You really weren't going to attack them were you?" he asked.

I looked at his face and replied, "the thought never even crossed my mind. I had…I didn't even want to attack them. Emmett, why am I different? Is something wrong with me?" I whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "no Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. You are absolutely perfect. I'll bet Edward will want to kill himself when he sees you and realizes what he gave up. No, I think your indifference to the smell and thirst for human blood might be your power, you know like the future seeing and the mind reading for Alice and Edward… but that's just my thought…"

"I hope so. I don't want to spend the next year, at least, hidden away in some remote hell," I whispered, looking up at the now cloudy sky.

"You wouldn't be alone Bella. We would all go with you and I would be there with you every step of the way, if you had to go. But I don't think you will. This…whatever it is…it won't just go away. I can tell that. You're going to stay special Bella."

I turned my head to look at him and I would have had tears in my eyes if I had been able to. "Thank you Emmett. You don't know how much you've helped me the last couple days."

He grinned, "does this mean that I never get to hear you talk in your sleep again?"

I couldn't help smiling back and he sucked in a breath. "Bella, you really gotta stop doing that," he reprimanded.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling at me like that! It's…if I was human it would make my heart stop, my breathing stop. I'd be immobilized. It's hard enough as it is."

Try as I might, I couldn't help a grin from sliding across my face. He growled and jumped on me. Then he began to tickle me.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" I laughed.

"You know, you should really just not talk or laugh or smile. All three of those things have the same effect on me."

"Alright, I'll just go around mute and looking sullen. Does that work out better for you?" I giggled.

He laughed, "I suppose not. But it really is hard to be around you." Then he rolled over so he wasn't on me anymore. Finally he got up, so fluidly that I wouldn't have seen him do it if I was human still. He held out his hand and helped me up. "We should probably go hunt or Jasper will kill us when we get back."

I turned my head away so he didn't have to see my smile and nodded.

"Oh come on Bells! Don't do that! I can handle it, I promise!" he said, trying and succeeding in sounding broken hearted.

I turned my head and smiled at him then followed him as he led me off into the forest on my first hunting trip.

Rosalie was home when we got back and was waiting for Emmett in the dining room. She only glanced at me before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. To my utter shock, I felt a wave of jealousy shoot through me. I thanked my luck stars that Jasper wasn't there to pick up my emotions.

Then she turned away from me and, holding Emmett's hand, led him upstairs toward their room. She glared back down at me once before closing their door behind Emmett.

I let out a snort and walked outside to sit on the porch. Twenty minutes later I smelled humans coming up the driveway and I retreated into the bathroom to hide. Even from that far away I could hear the car motor come to a stop and the sound of two sets of feet walk toward the house. The doorbell rang and I heard the wind whistle past as someone answered the door.

"Ah Esme," said Charlie, causing me to grip the towel rack more tightly so that I didn't rush from the room and into his arms. "Is…is Carlisle here?" he asked. It broke my nonbeating heart to hear him so unhappy, miserable, and dejected. It seemed he was not taking the news of my disappearance very well.

"Certainly Chief Swan, just a moment. Won't you please come in and wait in the lounge?" Esme asked politely, though I could hear her acted heartache for her missing daughter.

He must have agreed because I heard his footsteps, and those of whoever was with him, come into the house while Esme rushed at human speed up to Carlisle's office. Moments later the two came back down.

"Chief Swan, can I help you?" Carlisle asked, letting his fake worry seep through his words.

"Well I told you I would come tell you every day whether we had found any sign of Alice and Bella and well, here I am. I'm sorry to say that we've found no trace of them. That storm that lasted two days washed out any trail they might have left. Even Sam Uley and Jake here haven't been able to find anything. I'm sorry," he said again.

I almost gasped. _Jake was here? In the house of vampires? How had that happened?_

"We understand. Just…please tell us when you find something. If you have no news don't feel obligated to come tell us. We know you have a lot to do, and with the added worry for Bella…" Carlisle said quietly.

Charlie didn't answer. But then I heard Jake's voice, "can I speak frankly sir?" he asked. He must have gotten permission because he continued, "it is my opinion, and the opinion of many people that this whole thing might not have happened if Edward hadn't left her."

I closed my eyes against the unexpected pain and stifled a groan.

"That is a very perceptive observation Jacob. And you might be surprised to know that some of us think so too. See, Bella came over for dinner and ended up staying the night. The next day she announced that she wanted to go camping. She would have gone alone if Alice hadn't forced herself on Bella. I've been thinking this whole time that it's really Edward's fault. None of us are happy about what he did or how he handled things."

Just then I heard a door upstairs open and then Esme's breath suck into her lungs.

"What is going on here?" Charlie bellowed suddenly. "When did she get back? Why didn't you inform us immediately?" I knew what must have happened. Alice must have come out of Carlisle's office and Charlie had seen her. What had happened to her ability to see the future? What about her normal instincts of smell and hearing? I knew I was further from the room in question than she was, so surely she knew that Charlie was here.

"Charlie, there are things going on that you don't understand!" Carlisle said urgently. I could imagine him with his hands up, trying to placate Charlie as Charlie grew more and more red in the face.

"Then make it so I _do_ understand! Where is my daughter?" he demanded.

"Just let me explain. Sit down Charlie," Carlisle said with authority. I heard Charlie's footsteps and then a squeak as he sat down.

"Tell me what's going on," Charlie said only slightly less loud, pleading this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Bella…Bella isn't normal anymore Charlie. Something happened a few days ago and well…let's just say that you would recognize her, but very faintly. She's changed, from what she once was. I can't tell you exactly what happened or what she is now, because that would put you in grave danger. But know that she is safe. She…she will live for a _very_ long time Charlie…"

I heard the frown and confusion in Charlie's voice, "what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that Bella isn't human anymore? She's live for a long time? What does that mean? She'll never die?" he asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I can't tell you too much Charlie. Do not take it lightly when I tell you that the information you wish me to tell you could get you killed, or worse. Yes, Bella is immortal. She won't die unless killed. She will never age. She will remain in the body of an eighteen year old girl forever. I can't tell you any more, but…I'm sure if you wanted to know it wouldn't be extremely hard to figure out. I would caution you though, if you do find out, do not, _DO NOT_ tell anyone. I can not stress the danger you are in even now."

"Where is my daughter?" Charlie asked, resignedly.

"If we show her to you, you must promise not to tell anyone she is alive. You must pretend that she has died, as we have planned. Your life and her existence depend on your utter cooperation and your silence."

"Fine, just tell me where my daughter is," Charlie snarled. I was surprised that Jacob had remained quiet all this time.

"Bella!" Esme called softly. I closed my eyes, sighed once, opened my eyes again and left the bathroom. Everyone except Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch, white faced, next to Jacob. At first I could not look at my father. But when I did, I did not see the resentment and fear I had thought to see.

"Bells? Is that you?" he whispered.

"Yes," I said, cringing when he flinched at the sound of my new voice. "Dad, it's me. I just…I look and sound different now. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Bella…you're okay?" he asked simply.

I smiled and saw that it did the same thing to them that it seemed to do to vampires. Jacob blatantly stared at me and Charlie seemed stunned. "I'm fine dad. I just wish…I wish I could tell you what's happened…"

"Carlisle says that's not safe."

I nodded, "I know, I could hear you talking. I…will you be alright? If you've been listening, and you believe Carlisle, you know that I can't ever come home again." I practically choked on the words. I never imagined that the loss of life with Charlie would hurt me so badly.

"I'll try to make it through. I don't know how I'm going to tell your mother…" he said almost to himself.

I walked forward and knelt in front of him. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper tense and lean forward, as if ready to spring. I looked up into my father's despair filled eyes and took his hand in mine. "It's alright Jasper, I'm not going to hurt him," I said absently when I saw Jasper take a step forward. Then I enveloped Charlie in my arms. He gasped at the contact to my cold skin and I started to back away, until he grabbed me close.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. Every time we've ever fought, every time I didn't understand. I'm sorry."

"I understand dad. I don't blame you for anything. You did the best you could, the best that any dad could. If I could make the choice again I would still choose to come to Forks instead of go to Florida with mom. My life would have been empty without you. You…you made it bearable when I didn't think it could be. I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too Bells. Will…will I ever see you again?" he asked, searching my red eyes when we parted.

I looked at Carlisle.

The blond doctor gave us a small smile and said, "we don't plan on leaving until at least after graduation, Alice you know, so…and we might stay a bit longer. Bella, you've shown amazing control and I don't see why you couldn't see your father whenever you wanted to."

I nodded, "see dad, I'll be here, for a while."

"Bella just promise me one thing. When you leave, don't just disappear. Tell me beforehand. Don't let me think you've gone and will never come back. Say good bye before you leave."

I would have been bawling had I been able to. As it was I was sobbing tearlessly as we hugged one more time.

"I have to go. Um…about this staged death…"

Carlisle nodded, "we had planned to announce that we found Alice tomorrow, and let out the news that Bella was attacked and killed by a bear. She…it would be best if there was no body, seeing as though we can't actually make it look like she was mauled by a grizzly."

Charlie nodded. "Then I will pretend to be completely distraught when I get the news and will order a closed casket. Bye Bella, I'll see you soon."

Jacob had not said anything for a long time and it seemed like he didn't want to look at me. He got up to leave ahead of Charlie.

"Jake?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me for the first time in half an hour.

"Are…will…what will happen with us?"

He considered, then shrugged. "I don't know Bella. You're one of them now. The tribe won't like that, especially since it breaks the treaty…I think you might be leaving sooner than you think."

"Wait! It wasn't the Cullens! They didn't do it Jake. It was Victoria. I told you about her, remember? She came back. The Cullen's wouldn't break the treaty like that!" I said, instantly worried.

He looked around at the still vampires and finally nodded, "I will pass that along, but I don't know how Sam will take it. We might have to…I don't know, have a meeting to talk about this." He made to leave again.

"Jake?" I said again.

He turned around.

"Bye," was all I said.

He nodded. "See ya around Bella."

Charlie followed him out of the house.

I let out a sigh and sank onto the couch. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie appeared.

Emmett flopped down on the couch beside me and turned on the tv.

"What's up with all of you?" he asked, finally looking around and seeing the looks on our faces.

"Charlie just came by, with Jacob Black," Carlisle explained. "They saw Alice and knew that something was going on. You didn't hear him shouting?"

Emmett looked at Rosalie, "um, no we didn't…so what did you do?"

"Bella came out and talked to him."

"What?! But she's a newborn! Didn't she attack them?" Rosalie demanded.

I frowned at her, "since when have you cared? You wouldn't care if I killed Charlie. You wouldn't have cared if Victoria had killed me. Why don't you just stop pretending to tolerate me, it's getting old."

Rosalie glared at me, "fine, I will. To be frank, I think you're a waste of our time. All you ever did was cause us problems. First you almost get yourself killed and make us save you. Then you chase Edward away because the family chose you over him. And now, you're endangering us because you're a newborn and because you're dad knows you're alive and not the same anymore. All you've ever done for us is make it harder for us to live lives that resemble normalcy."

The Cullen's were staring at her in shock, but I had expected all of this, I had known all of this. I stood up, "you're right Rosalie. I did all of those things; I _am_ all of those things. And I can't help that I am. I can't help that you had to save me from something that wasn't my fault. I can't help that I chased away the man I loved because he didn't love me. I can't help that the family chose me over him and I can't help that I'm a newborn. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, but almost none of it is my fault. Just say the word and I'll leave Rosalie."

Alice and Carlisle started at the same time, "we don't—"

I shot them a look, "I will hear this from Rosalie and no one else. If she says she wants me gone, I will leave and try my best to not come back. I will not cause more discontent in this family. I've already made Edward leave, I won't cause more problems for you. So what is it Rosalie? Do you want me to leave?"

Rosalie was staring at me in surprise. She glanced around the room at her family. All the fire she'd shown a few minutes ago was gone in her indecision.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Finally she sighed and shook her head. "I don't want you to leave Bella. You've been around so long, I don't know how things would be without you. I think… I think I need to leave for a while. I'm going to go to Denali to see Edward. I need to get a hold of myself. Maybe…when I come back I'll be glad you're here. I think I just need some time to myself. No Emmett, I'm going alone. You stay here with the family," she said to Emmett when he made to get up.

He looked concerned. "Are you sure Rose? I'll come with if you want me to."

She shook her head. "I need to be alone right now. I'll be back sometime, I promise. I just need to get used to the idea of Bella as a part of the family."

Emmett nodded, "alright Rose."

"I'm going to go pack." She headed back upstairs. Emmett followed close behind her.

The rest of us looked at each other. "I'm so sorry," I said suddenly.

Esme came and sat next to me. "For what Bella?"

"I'm ruining your family! First I chased Edward away, now Rosalie."

Esme shook her head, "you didn't chase them away Bella. They left of their own accord. Edward knew that what he did to you was wrong, and Rosalie…I truly think she's trying to reconcile her former hatred of you with her want to make things easier for the family. None of this was your fault."

I nodded, "I just feel like I'm responsible for all of this. Sometimes…I think it would have been better if I'd stayed away like Edward warned me to."

"You're the only one who feels that way Bella. All of us, we love you. Our lives would be far more empty if you had not come into our family," Carlisle replied.

I shrugged, "we'll see. You might decide, after part of the family has been gone longer, that you too wish I'd never come here."

Emmet sighed as he came back downstairs to hear her last words. It appeared that Rose had left without saying good bye. "Come on Bella, lets go hunt, maybe that will cheer you up."

I nodded to him then raced from the room. He was right behind me almost instantly. Our hunting took less than an hour and I eventually just sat down on the slightly damp grass. Emmett flopped down beside me.

"You know Bella, this depression is starting to wear on me," he said.

I arched an exquisite brow, "ah, but I thought my…cheerfulness, my smiles, my laughter, it made you uncomfortable."

He stared at me, "I'd rather see you happy and me uncomfortable than you unhappy and me unhappy."

"I'm sorry I chased Rosalie away," I whispered.

He stared at me incredulously, "that's not why I'm unhappy Bella!" he said, barking with laughter.

"Then why are you unhappy?" I demanded.

He seemed to consider this, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just because I've gotten used to you being happy, with Edward, and since he left you…you've seemed depressed. I liked it when you were happy, it made me feel like maybe we weren't monsters after all. I mean if a puny human like you can be happy with us, we must be doing something right."

I smiled and watched as this small action caused Emmett to catch his breath.

"You really are breathtaking, you know that don't you?" he asked.

I smiled again, "you don't have to say stuff like that Emmett. Just because I'm a vampire and supposed to look pretty doesn't mean it works on all of us."

It was his turn to frown, "but Bella, you _are_ breathtaking. You're one of the most beautiful vampires I've ever seen! Haven't you even seen yourself yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I was afraid to…"

"I'm shocked that Alice didn't drag you over to one. Come with me, you have to see yourself."

Emmett pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the stream. I gasped when I saw the exquisite creature looking back at me. I knew it was me because this person bore an uncanny resemblance to me, but she was more refined, more sculpted, more beautiful in every way. Even her hair was more full, a darker, more beautiful brown, a little longer than before. Her body itself would have been the envy of all women in the world, especially the stars from Hollywood. She was perfectly proportioned, and stood with such grace that it was hard for me to believe that she and I were the same person.

"Oh my god," I whispered, touching my cheek gently and watching as the woman in the stream mimicked my movement.

"I told you," Emmett whispered behind me.

I smiled down into the water and was taken by surprise when I received the same shock that everyone else did when I smiled at them. It really was paralyzing, surprising, heart stopping.

"Emmett," I said, finally looking away from myself. "Do you think Edward and I are over for good?"

I wasn't sure why I had been thinking about this, but after I said it I knew I wanted to hear what Emmett said.

I turned to him as he sighed, "Bella, I don't mean to hurt you, but I don't think you and Edward will ever be together again. Vampires…I don't think I've ever heard of one loving a human. When Edward told us that he loved you, I was completely shocked. I didn't think it was possible. I don't know why he didn't really love you Bella, but I do know that if he didn't when you were human, I don't see how he could now. I'm sorry."

I just nodded, knowing that as a human I might have cried. I had gotten over Edward, but a small part of me still loved him, still longed for him to come back to me.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked.

I nodded again, "I guess it was a stupid question."

"No it wasn't. Bella, all of us could see how much you loved Edward. We all know that it will take you time to get over him and what he did to you. It wasn't a stupid question, it was one that any person in love would ask."

"Would you ask it? If you and Rosalie weren't together?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if Rosalie even really loves me. I mean, some of the things she does makes me believe she does, but other things make me believe that she's just using me for her own purposes, because she knows I'll do it."

"Do you love her?" I whispered.

He considered this too, much longer than I would have thought, as he'd been married to her for quite some time. "I don't know anymore. At first, when I was new to this, I'm sure I loved her. Now, I think that maybe we've grown apart, in separate directions. I think a part of me will always care for her, but I don't think I love her like I used to."

I nodded and started walking back toward the house. "Emmett, did you know that Edward and Rosalie were supposed to be together? Carlisle hoped that they would get together after she was changed."

"Yes, Rose told me once. Sometimes I wonder if maybe they were actually meant to be together. They have many of the same traits."

"You know, I've wondered before why you and Rosalie are together. You just seem so…different."

Emmett laughed, "well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, you and Edward are about as different as you can get, but you wonder about me and Rosalie?"

I felt myself laughing too, having not made that connection. "I guess you're right. But I still wonder sometimes."

Emmett didn't look at me as he replied, "Rose and I…we do have a lot of differences, but one of our biggest similarities is that we both appreciate the opposite sex and what they can do for each other. Yes, Rosalie and I enjoy each other very much, which is one thing that has made us compatible."

I frowned, "but don't you ever wish you had true love? Something that was not based around sex?"

"Of course I do Bella, but that doesn't mean I'll get it! We don't meet many vampires like us and those who are most usually are already taken, and those who aren't…they usually don't want to be like us."

I considered this. "I'm sorry for bringing it up Emmett.'

"Forget about it, it's no big deal."

We arrived back at the house a few minutes later and went straight to the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch TV.

Three months passed before I even realized it. Alice was still going to school, though she found it much less appealing now that she was all alone. My funeral had gone according to plan and Charlie had even mustered fake tears for the occasion. We saw each other every couple of days, Jacob and Emmett always in attendance.

Rosalie and Edward had not come back at all in those three months and I soon found that I was completely over Edward. Emmett and I hung out a lot, talking, hunting, playing games. Sometimes Alice and Jasper joined us, and other times the whole family got in on it.

I didn't think anything of the bond that was growing between Emmett and me.

Then one day when we were out hiking, Emmett's cell phone rang.

After looking at the name he hesitated then flipped it open and said, "hey Rose."

I could hear Rosalie on the other end, "hello Emmett. How have you been?"

Emmett replied, "I'm okay. The family is fine, Alice is pretty mad that she has to go to school alone but…"

"Yes, I can imagine how upsetting that must be to her. Um…listen Emmett. We need to talk. Are you alone?" she asked.

He glanced at me then said, "yes."

I wasn't sure at first if I was supposed to leave and so I stayed, knowing that he would tell me if he wanted me gone.

"Alright. Emmett, I know this is going to come as a shock, but I think we need to break up."

Emmett appeared shocked, his face froze and then he said, "why?"

"I…I'm so sorry Emmett. I didn't think that being here alone with Edward would have any effect on me, but it has. I realize now that he and I…we're meant for each other Emmett. Please don't be mad at me, I'm so, so sorry."

Emmett was frowning now. "You slept with him didn't you? You, my wife, and he, my brother, slept together?"

I could tell that if Rosalie could have, she would have been crying. "Yes Emmett. I didn't…we weren't…it just happened. I'm sorry."

"Whatever Rosalie. I don't want to talk to you right now. I can't talk to you right now." With that he hung up the phone and leaned back against a tree to support himself.

I looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry Emmett. That…what they did… it's inexcusable."

He just shrugged, "They've been doing things like that for a while now. They just don't know that I know."

I actually gasped. "Are you serious? How long?"

He looked away from me, "let's just say since before he met you. They tried to be discrete about it but there were always things that gave them away. I'm surprised it's taken her this long to break it off with me. I was sure she was going to within the first week of being with him. Though I would have thought she'd be a bit more creative than saying that being alone with him has made her realize they need to be together. She's known that for a long time."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, shocked and hurt that Edward had been cheating on me along with his lack of loving me.

"I didn't…it's not something I liked to think about, the fact that I wasn't good enough for her, that I wasn't what she wanted. I didn't even think about you and what it would mean if you knew Edward was cheating on you."

"I'm still sorry," I whispered, settling my hand on his arm. He looked down at it, then at me.

"I'm not," he said simply.

I looked at him inquiringly just before he kissed me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close as my own hands twined their way into his curly hair, keeping him close.

Eventually we broke apart, though there was really no need. We looked into each other's eyes before taking a step away from each other.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said softly.

I smiled and relished what this action did to him, "I'm not," I replied, kissing him again.

"Bella, Bella, stop!" Emmett said, holding me away from him.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't…I don't want to take advantage of you. I know how you operate Bella, and I still don't know what there is between us. I don't want to hurt either of us with quick decisions."

Here it was again, another man was rejecting me. No matter what he said to hide it, I knew rejection when I saw it. I nodded noncommittally and turned away, trying to hide my pain. I'd just thrown myself at him and he didn't want me, just like Edward, though he was a little faster in telling me he didn't want me.

"Bella! Bella wait, come back here!" Emmett said. When I didn't turn back, he came after me and pulled me around. "Bella, what's this?"

"Don't Emmett, I understand. Just leave me alone," I replied dryly.

"Wait, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Come on Emmett! Don't pretend to be the nice guy just because you don't want to look like the asshole. I was so stupid; kissing you when I should have known it wouldn't mean anything to you. I should have known you'd be just like Edward."

"Now just hold on a second! Don't you dare compare me to that scumbag Bella! What is going on? Tell me what I did."

"Like you don't know already! Why did you kiss me Emmett, if you were just going to tell me you didn't want me? Is it because you like seeing my pain? You like seeing me like this, suffering because I know that I'm nothing, that no one loves me, wants me, needs me? You…you just see me as a piece of ass and when you're through with me you'll move on, just like Edward." I was sobbing dryly now.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think I _rejected_ you? You think I don't want you? Bella! I've wanted you forever! Ever since Edward left you I've wanted you!" he said, sounding relieved that he knew what was wrong.

"Don't lie to me Emmett Cullen." My voice was dangerous, especially with it's bell like quality.

"I'm not lying to you Bella! And I don't like seeing you like this. I don't like you thinking that you're nothing, that no one loves, wants, or needs you."

"Then I'll just leave, then you won't have to see me or care about what I think."

"Bella, I don't like you thinking that because _I_ love you, _I_ want you, _I_ need you. You are not nothing. You are _everything_. Ever since Edward left, you've been my world. You're the reason…well, I guess the whole get up in the morning thing won't work huh?" he asked, smiling.

Against my will I smiled back, "you…you love me?" I whispered.

Emmett came to me and hugged me close, "oh Bella, how could I not? How could I not? I love everything about you, you're humor, your compassion, your ability to get into trouble, your smile, your adventurousness… you have everything that I need. How can I not love you when everything you are is what I've been searching for?"

I smiled into his chest and hugged him back. "I didn't want to, but I love you too," I whispered.

He laid his head on top of mine and I felt him breath in my scent, "why didn't you want to?"

"I was afraid…afraid that if I let myself love you, you'd do what Edward did. I thought that it was too soon, that my heart would be broken again."

He stepped back, "I would never hurt you Bella, not if I could help it. I will never do to you what Edward did. Without you…I wouldn't want to live."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Emmett and I walked back to the house hand in hand. Alice was waiting for us, practically jumping up and down. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! And Emmett!"

"Alice, what…shouldn't you be _sorry_ for me?" Emmett asked pointedly.

She shook her pixie like head, "nope. See, you're not upset that Rosalie left you. You're actually ecstatic, which means I can be too. Oh and guess what, Rose called and told me what happened and said that she and Edward were coming back to talk to you face to face. She thinks you're taking it badly and she feels that it'll be easier if she comes here in person."

Emmett stared at her like he didn't understand, "Rosalie…and Edward…coming here…to talk to me?" he asked.

Alice nodded, "They should be here by the morning, if not sooner. What do you plan on telling them?" she asked, looking pointedly at our still entwined fingers.

"The truth," I replied.

Just then, Jasper arrived and almost immediately he gasped, looking back and forth between Emmett and me.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"I…I've never felt this feeling so strong from either of you before," he explained.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"Love," Jasper replied simply. "You two…you saturate the air around you with your love for each other. I've only ever felt it that strong for me and Alice and Carlisle and Esme. And I never thought…I didn't think I would ever feel it from you two this soon."

"This soon? But you knew it was coming?" Emmett asked.

Jasper nodded, "not only did Alice see it; I've been able to feel your attraction for each other for months now. I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized it yourselves."

I smiled at him. "Well, as fun as this is, I think I'll go inside and sit down for a bit."

The others followed me inside and Emmett immediately sat down beside me and practically pulled me into his lap.

"So what are you going to do about Edward and Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I looked at each other. "I don't know what Emmett will do, but I'm not going to cause problems with them. At…at one time I wanted nothing more than to get back at Edward for what he did to me, to get revenge, but now that I have Emmett I don't care."

"Wait, what? When did you want revenge?" Alice asked. "You've never said anything about it before."

"That…that's why I was turned. Victoria…she was going to kill me, for Edward killing James. But when I told her that Edward didn't love me, she decided not to. She told me that she would turn me so I could get my revenge on Edward. Now…that doesn't seem so important, though I am grateful to her for turning me so I could spend the rest of eternity with Emmett."

"Oh Bella, you never said anything," Alice said, seeming surprised and sorry for me.

"I didn't think I should involve anyone else in it. Besides, how could I know that you wouldn't try to stop me?"

Jasper was chuckling silently in an armchair.

"What are you laughing about Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just thinking about how Bella said she didn't want revenge. Well, want it or not, you're going to get it. Do you have any idea how Edward will react when he sees you Bella? He'll realize what he gave up, what he could have had. He'll realize that he was stupid for not turning you, then leaving you. To me, that's the sweetest revenge."

I smiled and nodded, "I see your point Jasper. Um, does Edward even know about…well about me?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper exchanged a look. But the answer I wanted didn't come from them. It came from the stairs. "No, Edward does not know about you," Carlisle said. "At least, no one in this house told him. I can not tell you if Rosalie said anything though. We do not talk to Edward often and when we do it is not about you."

I was more than slightly surprised by the news that I had been a vampire for three months and Edward might not even know about it. "Wow," was all I could say.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, it's just strange. I always thought…when I was turned… Edward would be the first to know about it. I always wanted him personally to do it. And now, he's the only one who might not know."

"Will it bother you, him being back?" Emmett whispered close to my ear.

I looked up into his golden eyes and searched for what he was really asking me. I found it not far from the surface.

"Emmett, I love you. No matter what my feels were for Edward, they are gone now and would not matter even if I still had them. You are everything to me. I have no other purpose in life than to be with you. Will it bother me? Will I pin after him now that he's coming back? If you knew how truly happy I am now you would not even need to ask me that."

He smiled.

"She's telling the truth Emmett," Jasper decided to pipe in.

Emmett looked over at him, "thank you, Mr. Emotions. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" he asked.

Jasper raised his eyebrow, "do you _really_ want me to say that out loud?" he asked, as if surprised and shocked.

Emmett growled at him and Jasper laughed, "no, all I can say is that I'm happy for you both and I know that you can both overcome Rosalie and Edward's return. If you weren't together I wouldn't be so sure, but already you are completely devoted to each other. I will be shocked if either of them can do anything to both you now."

I smiled and eased away from Emmett to go give Jasper a big hug. "Thank you Jasper," I whispered before letting him go.

He nodded, still grinning. I hadn't realized while I was human how little he seemed to smile. Now, all he ever seemed to do was laugh and grin.

I went back to Emmett's side and almost gasped when he pulled me around gracefully and kissed me. We continued kissing for several minutes, until someone cleared their throat. I broke away from Emmett and looked accusingly at Alice. She looked back at me innocently.

"Oh come on Bella! You know I couldn't let you two act like that in front of Jasper, he'd pick up your mood and God knows we don't need that!" Alice said playfully.

I actually gasped this time and would have slapped her if Esme hadn't come in at that moment and hugged me. "Oh Bella! I'm so happy!" she said just like a mother.

I smiled and hugged her back tightly, "I'm happy too Esme. I think I'm even more happy than I was with Edward."

"I'm glad. After all that's happened, you deserve to be happy. And Emmett will be good with you, you're so much alike."

I smiled over at Emmett, who was looking at Esme adoringly, just as a son should.

"Okay, um, well I'm going to steal Bella for a while," Alice announced. "Oh don't look like that! It's not like you'll never see each other again!" she reprimanded Emmett and I as we both looked at her with upset expressions on our faces. "I'm just going to pretty her up, give her a new outfit. You'll be fine till then Emmett!"

I sighed heavily as Alice dragged me upstairs. "Honestly Bella! Don't you want to show Edward exactly what he lost?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

I considered, "um, not really Alice. See, now that I have Emmett, I don't really give a damn about impressing Edward."

She gave an inelegant snort, "it's not about _impressing_ him Bella! It's about making him jealous as hell! Come on, just indulge me will you?" she pleaded. "Do you have any idea what I could make you look like now that you're perfect in every way?" she asked.

I frowned, "you know Alice, that's _kind of_ an oxymoron. See, if I'm already perfect, you can't improve me."

Alice smiled, "well I'm glad you didn't miss the oxymoron lesson in English class before you "died". But no matter, you're still getting a makeover so just deal with it."

I rolled by eyes and sat down to be beautified. Within an hour Alice had me done. My hair was freshly curled and pinned, my makeup was done, and she had put me in a very pretty dark emerald green cocktail dress with one strap, almost no frills, and a rather deep neck plunge. As we were getting ready to go back downstairs, I noticed a pretty blue dress in her closet.

"Why didn't you put me in that one?" I asked, indicating the dress. Though I liked the one I was wearing, I thought that that one seemed more…elegant.

She looked at me like I was mental. "Bella, blue is Edward's favorite color on you. If he saw you in a blue dress the night he came home, he'll think you're still waiting for him. Now the green one, I personally think it suits you more, and it just happens to be Emmett's favorite color," she said slyly.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I shared her smile and followed her downstairs in one and a half inch heels. Being a vampire certainly had its perks, such as the fact that it was almost impossible for me to be clumsy anymore.

The others were downstairs in the living room watching TV, or pretending to. Alice and I flitted into the room and almost involuntarily all eyes turned to me. I smiled self consciously and watched as their faces froze with the power of my expression. I imagined that if I could stunned them when a normal vampire, as this new and improved one I could possible "kill" them.

"Bella," Emmett finally breathed. "You look…amazing," he said.

I tried to hide my smile and failed but it seemed the family was prepared this time. "Thank you Emmett. Alice really is amazing isn't she?"

He shook his head, "she would have had to have something very special to start with to end with something so miraculous."

I would have blushed, had I been able to. But since I couldn't, I settled for kissing him passionately. He took me tightly in his arms and swung us around. Suddenly, he broke away and set me on my feet.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. I inhaled slightly and realized that Edward and Rosalie were only about a hundred yards away from the house. Emmett took a position right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hello! We're here!" Rosalie called through the house a moment later. In a flash, she and Edward had entered the living room and stopped.

"Rose, Edward," Esme said, going forward to hug them. "It's been too long."

"Yes it has, I've missed you Esme," Edward said softly.

Jasper and Alice went forward with Carlisle to welcome back the two missing family members. As I knew we would, Emmett and I stayed away, not changing our position at all. Finally everyone stopped greeting each other.

In that instant, when the rest of the family separated, both Rosalie and Edward looked at us. Not surprisingly, their eyes widened, though I was sure Edward's were going to pop out of his head.

"Bella?" he breathed, sounding almost how Emmett had earlier.

Knowing what it would do to him, I smiled sweetly. Immediately he froze. "Bella? What, what are you doing here?" he asked, taking an involuntary step forward.

"I live here Edward. I have since you left." I wondered how he would take this. Perhaps he would think that his family had been only too happy to be rid of him.

"But, how did this happen? Who…?" he looked accusingly at Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head, "in all of your extensive planning you seem to have forgotten Victoria." Even now Edward let out an angry hiss. "Yes, well, she came back while we were hunting and decided that instead of killing Bella, she would make all of us happy and change her instead. She's been living with us ever since, occasionally seeing Charlie as well."

"What? You're letting a newborn near humans? Have you gone mad Carlisle?" Edward demanded.

"On the contrary Edward, I believe I am incredibly sane at this moment in time. Bella is immune to the smell of human blood. We don't know why, but it doesn't affect her one way or another."

Edward scrutinized me again. New appreciation appeared in his eyes as he took in my newly perfect body. And then his eyes focused on Emmett's hands around my waist and he frowned. I could imagine what he was seeing, me standing there looking beautiful with Emmett's arms wrapped casually but possessively around my waist.

"It appears we did not need to come back and console Emmett, Rosalie. It seems he's being consoled already. I didn't think you would run off to my brother after we split Bella. I didn't take you as such a low, loose woman."

I sucked in an outraged breath. "How dare you say such a thing to me Edward Cullen! How dare you, when you and Rosalie were sleeping together even before you met me! And while we were dating! Low am I? You're the low one Edward! You left me out of no where, because you couldn't stand that fact that you were with a petty human that you didn't love! Or did you and Rosalie have this all planned? You would break my heart first, disappear, then Rosalie would find a convenient excuse to join you, and then you would break Emmett's heart?"

Rosalie and Edward exchanged a glance. I had been fishing in the dark, this thought had just now occurred to me, but it seemed it was true.

"Wait! You two were sleeping together even before Bella moved here?" Alice demanded.

Edward and Rosalie turned to her, "Alice, we can explain," Rosalie pleaded.

"Save it Rosalie. What about Emmett? You and he were _married_! Just because we aren't human doesn't mean that doesn't bond us just as strong! What… why would you do something like that?"

"Alice, we love each other," Rosalie pleaded again.

"Oh, but you couldn't tell Emmett that could you? You couldn't ask him for a divorce or tell him that you wanted to see other people could you? You and Edward are perfect together. Bella and Emmett deserve people who will love them, they deserve each other. How do you think Emmett feels right now?"

The entire room turned to face us and Emmett's arms tightened oh so slightly around me. I brought my hands down to cover his and squeezed encouragingly. Finally he said, "I already knew. I've known for a long time that Rosalie was unfaithful, that my brother was a backstabbing pig. But what you did to Bella, Edward, I didn't think even _you_ were capable of that. I don't care that you both betrayed me, I'm just glad that Bella will be loved and cherished the way she should be."

"Wait, you _knew_ Emmett? And you never said anything?" Rosalie asked.

"What could I say? That you're a stupid whore who can't keep her legs closed? That's not generally something I like saying to my wife. See, I might not have been _in_ love with you, but I _did_ love you, and I'm enough of a romantic and a gentleman not to go around calling my wife a slut. Maybe I just didn't care. I knew you would keep doing it even if you knew that I knew so I just saved myself the time. Maybe I wanted you to leave me. I don't know, all I know now is that whatever has happened to this family has got to be fixed. I won't let personal relationships ruin what this family has built over the years. But I will say this; Bella is and always will be a member of this family."

Carlisle was looking at Emmett in admiration and pride. I knew that this was one of those things that Carlisle and Esme had tried to instill in their "children", and I realized that though Emmett could be obnoxious, he had learned these lessons well.

"I agree," Jasper said. "Let bygones be bygones. This family has been together too long to let something like this get in its way. Rose, Ed? What do you say?" he asked.

Rosalie looked at Edward questioningly, who was in turn inspecting Emmett and I knew that he was reading his thoughts for sincerity. Then he nodded, "alright, I'm willing to put the past behind us and move on to the future."

Emmett let me go, but only to come to my side, one arm still around my waist. "You'll understand if it's a _little_ too soon to touch each other right?" he asked.

The other two nodded. Then Edward cocked his head, looking at me. "You know, I always thought that when you were a vampire I'd be able to read you. But you're still as blank as you always were," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting, and a relief."

Surprisingly, he grinned. "I suppose you would see it like that."

An awkward silence ensued. I glanced around at everyone and noticed that while they were silent, they also looked much happier than they had for a while.

"Um…" I said. "I think I'll go relax somewhere." I turned to leave and noticed that Emmett didn't let go of me, but went with me. At the stairs a few feet away, he suddenly swung me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to his room. I was surprised when I realized I had never been in his room before.

It was surprisingly tasteful with elegantly painted green walls, green and silver bedclothes, and shelves of CDs and books organized perfectly. When he set me down I roamed the room for a few minutes before going to his bed and flopping down on it. I didn't think about my dress, I knew that Alice would not expect it to be worn again anyway. After a moment I looked up and noticed Emmett still standing by the door. I smiled softly and patted the bed beside me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and motivated me to continue writing. Thanks soooo much!**

**CHAPTER 13**

In a flash he was next to me, looking into my eyes. Ever so slowly, he moved closer and kissed me. I wrapped one arm around his neck to hold him in place as we kissed and soon his arms were tight around me and my fingers were twined into his curly hair. As I felt things becoming more heated, Emmett pulled back and looked down at me where I was pressed into the mattress under him. I supposed now that since he and Rosalie enjoyed each other so much that they had a need for beds, one reason that Edward wouldn't have.

"What's wrong?" I whispered around my gasps.

"Bella, I think…I think we should wait. I mean, Rose and I are technically still married and you and I…we just started dating… Are…are you upset?" he asked and I turned my face away.

I looked back at him, "of course not. I'm just surprised at myself. I didn't…I didn't think I would want you so badly. I completely understand Emmett. It's funny, I always wanted to be a virgin when I married, but I never thought I'd last that long. And now…" I gave a small laugh.

He kissed me softly again. "You understand why I want to wait? It's not just because of Rose. Its because I respect you, because I love you enough to know that even if you're a vampire, you'll want to have that night be special."

I grinned up at him, "and you think it won't be special no matter what? You're the most wonderful person in the world Emmett. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. And I know you'll think it's special. I just want it to be better than anything else you have or will ever experience."

"You know, you talk about that night as if you're sure it's going to happen. But I haven't once heard you talk about marriage with me," I teased.

He stared at me wide eyed. "I just assumed…if you don't… I'm sorry. I should have…"

I let out a laugh, "its okay Emmett, I understand that it's early to be talking about that kind of thing. I understand that you might not have automatically thought about that. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And we _will_ come to it." I kissed him again.

"If you keep doing that we might very well end up celebrating our marriage early Bella. Just because you're a vampire now doesn't mean you don't have that addicting quality anymore. You're just as entrancing as you were, more so because I don't have to be afraid of hurting you."

"Is it my fault if you're just as appealing? Is it my fault that I can't help myself? Alright! I'll stop okay?" I asked as he started to get off the bed.

He settled back down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders so my head was supported near his chin.

We had been laying there for a while in silence when I finally said, "Emmett?"

"Hum?" he asked in a contented voice.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I replied softly.

I felt him push me to a sitting position and looked at him. His topaz eyes met mine. "Bella, I swear to you with everything I am, with every ounce of my body, I will never_ ever_ leave you. I don't think I could. No matter what, we will be together."

"Thank you Emmett, you don't know…I've been thinking about that for a while."

"You shouldn't have Bella. So…what do you say we go back downstairs?"

I snuggled closer to him, "I like it here just fine."

Emmett laughed and was up in an instant. "Come on lazy bones! We should be celebrating, not sitting around like lumps on a log."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. We went back downstairs together to find the family in the living room. Edward and Rose were at his piano, he playing and she watching him. Jasper and Alice were sitting entwined in one chair together, whispering so low that even our vampire hearing couldn't pick up their conversation. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the back windows, their arms around each other, just seeming to watch the sun come up.

Edward's fingers came to a halt when he acknowledged us there. "Bella, what…do you know where Victoria is now?" he asked.

I gave a very inelegant snort, "of sure Edward, of course I know where Victoria is. As a matter of fact, she called me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her in Seattle this weekend!"

I saw a small smile twitch around his lips before he frowned, "you don't have to be so cynical about it! I just wondered. I mean, if she's planning on coming back I think we should be prepared."

"I agree," I said, "but that question was just stupid, there is no way I would know what that psycho is doing or where she is."

"I know, it was a stupid question but I wasn't really thinking I guess."

I realized then that our conversation was actually somewhat civil. I also realized that I didn't _want_ to be civil to him. Just because I was over him didn't mean that I wanted to be best friends with him.

"Hey listen Bella, I wanted…I think I should apologize for some of the things I said and did to you," Rosalie said.

"Don't worry about it, I know now why you did it. That's all behind us now, I just want to forget about it, or pretend to forget it."

"Well I'm sorry anyway, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

I just nodded before turning to Alice, "speaking of shopping," Alice's head shot up, "do you want to go this weekend Alice?" I asked.

Her face lit up. "Are you sure Bella? Do you really want to go?" she asked.

I smiled back, reveling inside as I noticed Edward's reaction from the corner of my eye, "of course! I can't resist you anymore. Rosalie, you should come too."

Rosalie seemed shocked that I invited her, "thank you Bella, I would like that."

Alice turned excitedly to Esme, who had been listening for quite a while with Carlisle, "Esme, will you come too?" she asked.

Esme smiled, "of course, I'd love to. It'll be like a girls day out. I'm assuming that you boys will go off hunting bears and lions that day?" she asked playfully, looking at Emmett and Edward.

Emmett's face broke into a grin and he nodded, "I sure hope so. It's been a while since all us guys went hunting together."

That weekend the four of us girls pilled into Rosalie's car and drove to Port Angeles to shop. I was having such a good time that I could almost forget my animosity toward Rosalie, almost. But we all found some nice outfits, I was sure to not get too much blue, but I got a lot of green. Alice even made me get a few pink things.

We were all laughing on the way home and Rosalie and I were even having a conversation as we went inside the house. Suddenly, we were beseeched by two very loud voices belonging to two very angry, very powerful vampires. We stopped in our tracks when we came inside to find Edward and Emmett snarling at each other, practically at each other's throats. Carlisle and Jasper seemed to be trying to hold them back, but I at least knew that if they got much more angry, nothing would hold them back.


	14. Chapter 14

**When I wrote this chapter I had no idea so many people would wonder why Emmett and Edward were fighting. It just sort of happened that way. I guess I'll just let you read it now. By the way thanks for the reviews, wow you guys are awesome!**

**CHAPTER 14**

"You're a terrible excuse for a vampire! An even worse excuse for a man!" Emmett shouted around Jasper.

"Well I guess that's good! Because I'm _not_ a man! You're just mad because Rosalie loves me instead of you! You're just a sore loser!" Edward yelled back.

Emmett snarled and Jasper had to physically hold him back now. "How dare you even say that! Why would I want Rosalie when I have Bella? I think it's _you_ who are realizing what you lost and now you're regretting it! Well I'm glad to tell you that Bella won't be coming back to you. She's tired of getting hurt!"

"You know as well as I do that Bella doesn't love you! She's always loved me! I've always been the one! The one she loves, the one she wants, the one she needs! It's really too bad, now you won't have anyone!" Edward bellowed back.

Rosalie and I stepped into the room at the same time. "Oh? Any where exactly am I going to be?" I demanded loudly. Both boys looked over at us and stared in shock and humiliation. "Because as I recall, Emmett and I are together. So in order for him to be alone, I would have to not be there."

"Yes, and I would like to know why I am not in this little story Edward?" Rosalie asked dangerously.

"Rose," Edward said pleadingly. "I didn't mean that. I was caught up… whatever you heard, it's not true."

"Would you two mind telling us what exactly is going on?" I demanded. "As I recall, you were supposed to go hunting while we were gone."

"We went hunting," Edward defended. "But while we were out Emmett scared away a lion I was about to get and said 'oh how typical, you can't keep a hold of anything you have your eyes on'. I just snapped. We've been…fighting ever since. I couldn't help it. I didn't think it would bother me so much…"

"Edward, just so you know. I _do not_ love you, I _do not_ want you, and I _do not_ need you. Also, I _do_ love Emmett. I'm sorry that I don't love you. I'm sorry that you left me after telling me that I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry for moving on when you obviously thought I should be wallowing here along and in pain." I paused for a moment, suddenly realizing that what I was saying was crazy. "You know what, on second thought, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry for anything. Everything that's happened is partly your fault. How does it feel Edward? Knowing you played such a big part in our lives?"

I walked further into the room and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. "If you hadn't left me, Victoria would have killed me, thus I would not be a vampire. Because I wouldn't be a vampire I probably wouldn't be here to be with Emmett, and so you and Rosalie would have no problems coming back into the family. But alas, you saw me as a vampire and decided that you like what you saw, you decided that you could get me back even if I didn't want you, even if I was happy, even if it would hurt Rosalie. I'm not sorry to say that you and I…we're over Edward, done. Except for being brother and sister, we have nothing to do with each other."

Emmett shrugged Jasper off him and came to me, hugging me tightly. When he released me I saw that no one else had moved. "Now, I…I don't really know if it's possible, but I personally would like to just be a family. Edward, if you can get over yourself maybe we'll have a chance at that. What do you say? Are you willing to try?" I asked.

He glanced around the room until his eyes rested on Rosalie. Following his gaze, I noticed her silently pleading with him. Finally he nodded, "I'll try. And I swear I won't be any trouble anymore. If things don't workout I'll leave."

Esme made a quiet sound and I shook my head, "no Edward, you will not leave. If anyone leaves it will be me. I'm the one who caused all these problems and by leaving I will be the one to solve them."

This time everyone made an uproar. Carlisle's voice drowned out the others when he said, "no Bella, that would not solve the problems, but most likely make them worse. You see, if you left, Emmett would go with you, breaking up the family anyway. Not to mention you _are_ part of the family. We would not be a family without you. Besides, can you imagine what would happen to Alice if you weren't here anymore? No, Edward _will_ get his act together and we _will_ be a family again."

There was such authority in his voice that both Edward and I nodded automatically. "Alright, now, no more fighting, I mean it." This time everyone nodded in agreement.

I sighed and picked up my discarded shopping bags, the high I'd gotten while on the trip now completely evaporated. Emmett followed me upstairs as I headed to his room to drop of my purchases. When I turned around, he was standing at the door, watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just the most amazing girl I've ever met," he said softly.

I smiled sweetly, "well, it's been said. Have I told you recently how much I love you?" I whispered, walking toward him slowly.

He considered, "hum…now that you mention it, I don't think you have. Perhaps you should tell me again."

It was my turn to pretend to consider, "nah, I think it'll be more effective if I show you," I said before kissing him softly. As I knew he would, he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss until I was gasping for breath I didn't need. My fingers twined themselves into his hair as I held him in place. I didn't even register that we were moving until my back made contact with the mattress.

A sudden gasp and the words, "oh I'm sorry!' broke us out of our passion and we looked around quickly, just in time to see Rosalie's blond hair disappear around the door. After a moment, we looked back at each other and Emmett sat up. I sighed and sat up next to him, wrapping my arms around my knees. He reached over, put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me to his side so I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"I suppose I should go talk to her…" I said slowly.

"No, I'll go, she'll want to talk to me," Emmett said, reluctantly letting me go and leaving the room. Silently, making sure neither of them would hear me, I followed until I could hear them speaking.

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, Emmett," she said, sounding surprised.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I just wasn't expecting to see…I never really let myself believe that you and Bella really cared about each other that much. After seeing you just now…I guess it hit me kind of hard. I remember when you and I… well I won't go into it. I'm happy for you," she said.

"Thank you. I guess we should have shut the door huh?"

She laughed a little, "just maybe, you know, unless you wanted everyone to see you and her going at it."

"We weren't…we haven't…" I could tell that Emmett was flustered by this.

"What you mean you and she haven't…? Why on earth not? Won't she let you?" she asked.

I almost gasped in indignation. As it was Emmett chuckled a little, "no Rosalie. I told her I wanted to wait. Mostly because you and I are still technically married, and she told me before that she always wished to be a virgin when she married but didn't think it would happen…this way, it will."

"Oh, yeah, I was meaning to talk to you about that…I mean our marriage not Bella's vir— Well you get the point."

"Yeah, what are we going to do about our marriage? Divorce?" he asked.

"I think that's the only option Emmett. I mean, we…we can't get an annulment, because we consummated our marriage, more than once."

"Right, well, I suppose we should get on that. Tomorrow we should go to the courthouse and file for divorce."

"So eager to be rid of me?" she asked almost sadly.

"No Rose, I just think it's for the best, especially since you and Edward are…and Bella and I are together. I don't want to be married to you but in love with her. Besides, sometime I plan on asking her to marry me."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

This time I had to work extra hard to hold in my gasp. I'd had no idea Emmett was so serious about us already.

Silently I made my way back to the room I could now deep "ours" and sat down on the bed to wait for him to come back.

A few minutes later he appeared in the doorway smiling. "Hey, did everything go okay?" I asked, knowing perfectly well how the entire conversation had gone.

He nodded as he came and flopped down on his side beside me. "Yep, she just wanted to talk to me about our divorce…she was surprised by our…well what we were doing." He laughed at my expression.

"And what did you guys decide to do about your divorce?" I asked.

He looked at me as though he was confused, "we're going to get one of course. I guess I don't understand what you're asking."

"I mean…well when you get a divorce usually you have to split your money and everything. What are you going to do about all that?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I guess we didn't think about that. We're going to the courthouse tomorrow, I suppose we could talk about it there…"

"Alright. I know it seems like I'm prying, but I imagine that you guys, being so…unaccustomed to getting a divorce, I figured you would have forgotten about that."

"You're right, we did. And you don't have to apologize Bella. My life is yours, we share things equally, you have a right to know what's going on in my life just as I have that right with you, right?"

I smiled, watching his face as he froze once again, and nodded, "of course. Was…did she seem upset that you want a divorce?" I wondered.

"Not really, she seemed like she expected it really. I think she wants it just as much as I do. And I don't know why she wouldn't. We obviously aren't together anymore, she's sleeping with Edward and we're…together, she has no reason not to want to be free of me."

I sighed and lay back onto the bed. Emmett lay down beside me and took in my face.

"Bella, what would you say if I asked you if you would like to go to a ball with me?" he asked quietly.

I turned to look at him inquisitively, "um, I'd say yes, but I'm a little confused Emmett."

"Well, Carlisle's hospital is having a ball in two weeks and we were invited so…I had planned to take Rosalie but obviously you and I are together now. You'll come? Really?" he asked, sounding happy.

"Of course silly! Why would I want to miss a ball where I'd get to dress really sexy and dance!? I'm not clumsy anymore so the dancing thing won't be a problem. See, I never minded dancing before, it was just that I had this terrible tendency of falling down so…I tried to avoid it as much as possible. Now, I can't wait to go. Oh! Alice and I will have to go shopping and everything!"

Emmett was grinning, "wow, I thought it would be a lot harder to convince you to come with me."

I stopped my mindless rambling and looked at him, "Emmett, even if I didn't _want_ to go, I'd still enjoy it, because I'd be with you." I reached over and kissed him.

The next day, I decided that while Emmett and Rosalie were at the courthouse, it would be a perfect opportunity to go dress shopping with Alice. Of course, she jumped on the idea and soon enough we were speeding toward Seattle in her car.

"So…" Alice said on the way there. "You and Emmett, you seem to be going really well."

I glanced at her, apprehension taking the dominant place in my emotion scale. "Um, yes, we are."

"That's good. There's no point if it's not a strong relationship."

My confusion was mounting, so I decided to just ask her. "Alice, have you seen something? Why are you talking like this?"

She looked at me, much like Edward in the fact that she barely had to look at the road. "Yes I saw something."

I let out a sigh, "well are you going to tell me what it is or are you just going to sit there holding in your excitement? Because you should know by now that I'm not going to ask you."

Her happiness and excitement burst forth like water from a dam. "Oh Bella! I saw you and Emmett! You were wearing this beautiful white dress and the whole family was there and you were… Oh Bella you were getting married!" she exclaimed.

I tried to keep my pleasure from my voice as I replied, "well it's to be expected Alice. That's what you do when you love someone. You get married. I'm surprised you didn't see this sooner."

"Huh, me too actually. I should have seen it sooner, now that you mention it. But…my visions have been kind of odd about you ever since you and Edward split…remember when I couldn't see you at all?"

"Oh yeah, well at least you see me sometimes now, instead of never."

"Bella! What's the matter with you? You should be ecstatic, not all nonchalant like that! Aren't you happy that you and Emmett are going to get married?"

"Of course I am Alice! But…I don't know, I don't think I can get as excited as you until he actually asks me. Did you happen to see when that might be?" I asked. "Because you know, this vision of yours could be some stretch in the future."

She didn't reply and no matter how much I badgered her she wouldn't tell me. We arrived in record time at the dress stores of Seattle and immediately became immersed in silk and satin.

In the end, Alice chose a black satin floor length dress that showed off her prefect body in just the right ways, with a modest neckline and a tie-up back. I was undecided between a dark purple gown of silk material with a deep plunge and sequins, and an emerald green dress with a plunge neckline, no back at all, and a beaded pattern that started at the bosom and went all the way down to the floor. In the end, Alice helped me decide with only the simple words "Emmett likes you in green". Naturally this was all it took for me to choose the green one.

We were almost back to Forks when I brought up our earlier conversation. "So Alice, are you _ever_ going to tell me when he's going to propose? If you don't tell me I'm going to start thinking you're a phony who can't really tell the future."

She gave me a mischievous smile. "Come now Bella, you should know by now that I can tell the future. Don't tell me you've forgotten about our little trip to Phoenix when James was after you. You had no trouble believing my future-telling then."

I let out a growl. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I demanded.

Again she gave me that smile, "and what if I don't want to? What if I want it to be a surprise?"

This time I gave her my brightest smile, hoping to disarm her. It only partially worked. "Well, there's always the _slight_ chance that I'll _forget_ you exist and never talk to you again. I mean, as terrible as that sounds I _might_ have a lapse in memory that takes you out of my memory so badly that I don't even remember you when you're standing right in front of me."

She let out a hurt gasp, "Bella you wouldn't!"

I just smiled at her.

"Alright! Alright! Just remember that my visions change if your mind changes. He could change his mind about when he's going to ask you. But as far as I could tell…you know what, I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to keep this a surprise whether you like it or not. And I don't care if you never talk to me again. Emmett deserves to have you completely in the dark about this. It's more romantic."

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you so stop badgering me about it."

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody I'm sorry for the long wait, I was having some major computer problems but I hope I have them fixed now. Thank you for being such awesome readers, I really appreciate it. Now that I think I'm up and running again, don't forget to review!!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Emmett and Rosalie were back when we came inside the house. They were sitting on opposite sides of the living room watching the TV, or at least pretending. I could hear Carlisle and Esme in the dining room as I walked passed. I noticed right away that Edward and Jasper were gone and the only place I could imagine them being was out hunting.

I walked silently over to Emmett and flung myself into his lap. He made a sound as if I'd knocked the breath from his lungs and I just laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So how was shopping?" he asked.

"It was okay; I found this _really_ pretty dress. But Alice is bugging me. Do you think the family would mind terribly if I killed her?" I asked.

He chuckled, "what did she do this time?"

"She saw something and won't tell me when it's supposed to happen!" I said, knowing that I sounded like a child.

"Well, the one thing I've learned about Alice is that she doesn't do what you want her to, she does things her own way. She'll tell you when she's ready, or the future will become the present and she won't need to tell you at all."

I sighed, "I know, she's just so annoying when she does that! So how did it go at the courthouse?" I asked, finally making my way around to the question I'd been dying to ask him.

He grinned, "well, it seems I'm a single man again."

"Like hell you are! Just because you're not married doesn't mean you don't belong to me!" I said with a smile.

He chuckled again. "And we decided that we would split our belongings into what they were before we married. See, _they_ don't need to know that we aren't really going to follow through with that…"

I glanced over at Rosalie then got to my feet and went over to her. Before she could resist, I pulled her up and into my arms. "Thank you Rosalie," I whispered near her ear.

She looked shocked when I pulled away, having not hugged me in return.

"Thank you? For what?" she asked.

"For letting go of Emmett so that we could be together. I never thought I'd be in your debt but I am. I know, you didn't do this for us, you did it for yourself, but it still made my life happier and so I'm thanking you," I said when she was going to protest.

She smiled back, "well I guess you're welcome then. Maybe… maybe after a while we could…you know, be friends?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled back, "I think I'd like that Rose, though it _might_ take a while to get to that point. But whenever that point comes, I'm more than willing to be friends."

"Thank you," Rosalie said, hugging me this time.

When we broke apart, Emmett burst out laughing. We both turned to him with questioning looks on our faces. "You two are ridiculous!"

Rose and I looked at each other before we both ran at him. Almost immediately he realized the danger he was in and made a run for it. He was out the door in a flash with us right behind him. The sound of all three of us hitting each other then hitting the ground was so loud that everyone in Forks was probably thinking they were doing bomb testing in the mountains. I was shocked and delighted to find that the impact with the earth had not hurt a bit. Emmett was still laughing and I rolled over on top of him, a mockingly fierce look on my face.

Instead of making him stop, this action only made him laugh harder and before I knew it he'd rolled us over until he was on top of me and holding me down. I snarled at him and rolled us over again. This time he just lay underneath me, finally giving in. Suddenly, all our laughter was gone and we were just staring into each other's eyes.

We were broken from our intense scrutiny of each other's eyes by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see Jasper grinning down at us with Edward just behind him. But the sound we'd heard had come from the tiny little pest of a vampire at Jasper's side. Alice smiled at us smugly as we shot to our feet like lightening.

"Um, we were just…Emmett was…" I stammered, not knowing quite what to say.

"Emmett was very clearly enjoying himself," Jasper teased.

I glared at him. "That's not what I was going to say Jasper! I was going to say that he was making fun of Rosalie and I and we were trying to get back at him. We just…"

"Yeah, I completely understand how you were getting back at him. You're a cruel woman Bella Swan," Jasper said.

I would have blushed, had I been able to. But since I couldn't, I settled for saying, "as cruel as they come Jasper my boy." And then I gave him the most disarming smile I could muster. Of course if worked instantly and I laughed as I turned on my heel and headed back inside.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting together at the never used dining room table, holding hands. When we walked in they smiled brightly.

"Bella, Emmett tells us that you agreed to go to the company ball with him," Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"That's wonderful. You'll love it, it's really fun. It's nothing like prom, with a bunch of too hyper teenagers," Esme said with a gentle smile.

I smiled back, remembering when Edward had taken me to prom and how all my friends had been so crazy about a simple night of getting too dressed up and doing too many things on your feet. "I'm glad I'm coming, I expect it will be a lot of fun, even if Emmett is going."

Esme's smile grew as she looked at Emmett, who was trying unsuccessfully to look affronted and hurt. I sighed, rolled my eyes and kissed him soundly in apology, knowing that this was what he wanted anyway.

"Yea, because I imagine you would have _so_ much fun without me there," he joked.

I considered, "well, now that you mention it, I _will_ need someone to keep all the men off me." I pretended to look him up and down. "It looks to me like you'll do that job just fine."

He growled at me and hugged me close. "Yes, I _will_ do that job just fine. And not because I'm your bodyguard, but because if anyone touches you I'm going to rip their hand off."

"Oh come on Emmett! You know that if you did that every single male who works with Carlisle, who _employs_ Carlisle, will have their hands gone. Because, quite frankly, I don't know how anyone will be able to stand _not_ touching her," Edward said from where he was leaning against the doorway.

I turned to look at him quizzically. He just shrugged, "it's true. I'll be interested to hear what they think when they see you walk in wearing the dress you bought."

"You're going too?" I demanded, figuring that he must have seen my dress through Alice's thoughts.

"Of course, we all are," he seemed surprised that I didn't know this.

"Oh, Emmett didn't tell me that, he just asked if I would go. That should be…fun," I said for lack of a better word to describe an event that would involve dancing with Edward in any near vicinity.

"We always enjoy it," Edward replied.

_I just bet you do_. I thought to myself. It was at this moment that I remembered the fact that I was supposed to be dead.

"Um, Carlisle… about this ball, won't it seem kind of…odd…if I show up and I'm supposed to have been mauled to death by a bear?" I asked.

He considered, obviously having not thought about this before. "Hum…well, really we wouldn't have any problems I don't think. Most of the people who would be there either never saw you or saw you when you were human. In this instance I'm happy to say that unless these people knew you very well, you and the old Bella would not look very much alike. I don't see why you couldn't come as you are, though we _might_ want to pick a different name for you."

I nodded, thinking that this was a very good idea. "So what's my code name going to be?" I asked.

"Hum…" Alice said, thinking. I should have known she would be the one to pick it out. "How about…Elizabeth Cahill?"

I considered this, trying to figure out if I would remember to answer to this name. "Alright, but maybe we should start calling me that now, so I get used to it."

The rest of the family nodded in agreement


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I'd also like to thank everyone who added it to their favorite stories and all that jazz. You guys are really great and I'm still surprised at how much everyone seems to like this fic. Well, I'll let you get back to reading. Read and Review Please!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Two weeks later, the Cullens and I were getting ready for the ball. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and I were all in Alice's room getting ready together. Rose and Esme loved my dress; they thought it complemented me very well. I decided that since it was backless I wouldn't do it justice with my hair down, so I let Alice and Rose twist, braid, and curl it and put it up.

Soon we were all ready and going downstairs to meet the guys. All of them but Edward were waiting for us and Emmett's jaw dropped when he saw me, I'd tried to make sure he didn't get to see the dress until now, and it had been worth it. When I was at his side, he kissed me softly and whispered against my ear, "you look absolutely gorgeous Bells. There won't be a woman in the room who won't want to be you, nor a man who won't want to be _with_ you."

I smiled shyly at him. "the women will only want to be me because of the hunk that asked me to go with him," I teased, indicating his flashy black tux and the green vest he'd chosen, most likely with Alice's help since it matched almost perfectly with mine.

"Why thank you miss," he said gallantly with a flourishing bow.

I grinned this time and rolled my eyes. Edward was just pulling his tux jacket on as he came into the room. I couldn't help notice that he seemed a lot less organized now than he had before. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks and blinked several times.

I decided to ignore him and led the way out to the limo that was waiting for us. The Cullens obviously went all out for these formal occasions. Emmett and I sat side by side, holding hands. As we rode I looked up at him, smiled, and reached up to kiss him.

Rose let out a noise, "won't you have time to do that later?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but you should never miss an opportunity to make other people uncomfortable," Emmett replied cheekily. "And I know that it makes almost all of you wiggle in your seats seeing us kiss like that."

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper rolled their eyes. Alice gave him an affronted look and burst out, "after all the times we saw you and Rosalie together, nothing you and Bella did would make us uncomfortable."

Emmett's eyebrows shot up and he turned to me.

"Emmett," I warned, knowing he was planning something. Before I could react, his mouth descended on mine and we were kissing more passionately than ever before, right in front of his entire family. My arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord and his arms wrapped around me, his hands comfortable on my bare back.

When we finally broke apart, the rest of the family did indeed look uncomfortable, "I take back what I said," Alice said immediately.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the car just before we pulled up to the ball. Emmett and I were the last ones out and so we were the most ignored, thankfully. Most people were surrounding Carlisle, as he was the hospital's head doctor. As I glanced around, I noticed that the Cullens weren't the only ones who went all out; there were almost a dozen limos in a line in the parking lot.

I let Emmett lead us into the dance hall and to the chairs assigned to us, and according to our plan, mine read Elizabeth Cahill. We sat down because that's what humans would do. After a moment of silence Emmett sighed and stood back up. "Come dance with me," he offered.

I nodded with a delighted smile on my face. Soon we were twirling around the dance floor. We had had dance class in P.E. and so I'd learned how the Tango was supposed to be done, though I'd never been able to do it before. Now, Emmett and I did the dance in complete synchronization, like one body. I imagined that from the outside it looked beautiful, I did notice that more than one couple stopped to watch us and when the song ended they clapped like we'd done it to entertain them.

After two more dances we went to sit back down, gasping for the air that really didn't do us any good anyway, it was just the exhilaration of the dancing that had us breathing like that. The rest of the family, minus Carlisle and Esme, were sitting there waiting.

"Wow Beth, I didn't think you could dance so well," Alice said, using my code nickname.

"I know, in school I wasn't very good but I've got the hang of it now," I replied.

"Well, I will say that you both looked amazing out there, Beth your dress is absolutely stunning," Rosalie offered.

"Thanks Rose. Why aren't any of you dancing?" I asked.

"This is how we usually do it. We make it look like we're isolated, then we suddenly take over the dance floor, it's a Cullen tradition, the crowd expects it," Jasper replied, his arm around Alice's waist as they sat together next to us.

"Oh, then I guess Emmett and I shouldn't have done that huh?"

Jasper chuckled, "no, I think you did the right thing. Especially since you're new, they won't expect you to be exactly like us right away…"

I nodded understandingly. A moment later Carlisle and Esme returned smiling, obviously having a good time already.

After a second, Alice bound to her feet and tugged Jasper up, "it's time to dance."

Of course, she would pick just then, when a slow song was starting, to go out and dance. Emmett and I joined the rest of the Cullen's and as Jasper had said, we quickly cleared the floor. Our four couples twirled and spun gracefully with the music, not swaying back and forth, really dancing. Everyone was standing around us in a circle, watching the beauty of it.

When the song ended, Emmett and I stopped and started to go to our table to sit down for a while. A gently hand on my arm made me turn.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked gently.

I looked at Emmett who shrugged. "Alright," I replied, following him back.

He took me in his arms and I hesitantly laced my fingers around his neck. We did not dance as we would have with our partners; we just swayed like we had at prom.

"You look amazing Bella," he whispered too low for anyone to hear.

"Thank you," I said simply, uncomfortable by how his arms had tightened around me.

"I'm serious Bella."

"I didn't say you weren't Edward. But what do you expect me to say? I said thank you, I wasn't aware you needed more praise than that."

"I… Bella, I miss you," he blurted.

I had been expecting this, just from the way he was acting. I had known he would try to make a move on me so I didn't even try to pretend that I was surprised. "I don't miss you," I replied bluntly and truthfully.

"Oh come on Bella, do you really expect me to believe that you're happy with _Emmett_ instead of me?" he asked.

I gave him a glare, "well, yes I _do_ expect you to believe that, because you see, it's _true_. Emmett and I love each other, we're happy. If anything I'm happier with him than I was with you. Why are you doing this Edward? Why can't you just be happy with what you have with Rose? You left me remember? You broke my heart to be with her. So _be_ with her!"

"Bella, I was stupid for leaving you. I love you. Take me back," he pleaded.

After a second of staring at him incredulously, I pulled away from him so that he no longer held me. "Edward, you know what my answer is. You know that I love Emmett. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to believe you. You told me once that you loved me and then you told me you'd never loved me. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to get over me like I got over you. Besides, you only want me back because you like what you see when you look at me. It has nothing to do with my personality."

He didn't deny it and I didn't let him have time to come up with an excuse, I turned away. But as I was about to walk toward our table, he grabbed my arm, twirled me around and kissed me. After about a second, I jerked away and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!" I exclaimed.

People were staring at us now so I walked away as humanly fast as possible. Emmett was waiting for me near the door and wrapped his arm around my waist as we went outside.

"I can't believe him!" I fumed, pacing back and forth. Emmett hadn't said anything yet and I turned to look at him. "Aren't you mad?" I demanded.

He shook his head, "no Bella, I'm not mad. You see, he only wants you because you're not his. I'm not mad because I won, you are mine, he was trying to steal you from me because he knew he couldn't have you."

He was just standing there watching me walk back and forth in front of him, a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Didn't you see what Edward did?" I demanded, even after what he'd said.

"Of course I saw it Bella, and it made me realize how much you love me, and how much I love you. Bella, I think we should talk about something," he said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks again for all the positive feedback I've gotten. You really are the best reviewers in the world. I hope you like this chapter, I know I liked writing it. Please Read and Review, like always.**

CHAPTER 18

I suddenly stopped my pacing and looked at him. As I watched, he pulled something small from his pocket, got down on one knee, took my hand, and looked up at me. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything else in the world, all that I am and all that I have is yours. I don't know where we'll be in a year, or ten, or a hundred, but I want to spend those years with you. Will you marry me?" he said so sweetly that I would have been sobbing if I could.

As it was I smiled so brightly I was sure it rivaled the sun, and nodded, "yes Emmett, yes! I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!"

He stood up and took me in his arms, twirling us around as I held on to his neck. After a moment, he set me down and opened the tiny box he was holding. I gasped when I saw the ring.

It was beautiful with one large diamond nestled in between two smaller ones. There were tiny crystals surrounding these three, all of it set into a silver band. When I inspected it closer, I noticed that the words _Yours Until I Die_ were etched into the band.

"Oh Emmett!" I gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

"It matches the owner then," he whispered. When I looked up at him, he was looking down at me with love and adoration practically leaping out at me.

"I love you so much," I whispered back, kissing him passionately.

"I love you too," he replied when we broke apart.

Suddenly I giggled.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Alice will be so mad that she wasn't here to watch this," I said, giggling some more.

"Alice didn't know anything about this," Emmett replied confidently.

I shook my head, "no, she knew. She told me that day we went dress shopping. That's why I was mad at her, because she wouldn't tell me when you'd do it. And now she wasn't even here! I wonder why she didn't see it," I mused aloud.

"Maybe because I hadn't planned on doing this tonight," he replied. "It was kind of spur of the moment…"

I knew I looked surprised. "But, you had the ring and everything…"

"Yeah, because I _was_ going to propose. But it wasn't supposed to be tonight. I was going to take you to dinner and ask you then…"

"Well, I think this is much more romantic," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I mean, we're at a fancy ball, I've just chosen you, the knight, over the prince. It's just like a fairy tale. Thank you so much for making my life complete Emmett."

"No, thank you."

I decided not to repeat it again and instead just wrapped one arm around his waist so we could go back inside. As I was expecting, Alice came up to us right away, looking very happy.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed hugging me. "This is so exciting! Please, please let me plan the wedding!" she pleaded.

I smiled at her, "alright Alice, but nothing too crazy," I replied. Then my face fell a little, "well, really it can't be crazy, because I'm supposed to be dead remember?"

The rest of the family had followed Alice over and seemed just as happy for us, all except Edward, who was glaring at us. "Actually Bella, no one needs to know anything. You forget that people try to stay away from us, and so they won't just show up at our house. And Charlie already knows and I'm sure he won't tell anyone about it. I'm sorry to say that you're other friends won't be able to come, but…it's something we have to give up in order to live lives like ours," Carlisle said.

"I'm going to invite Jake too," I replied.

The Cullen's exchanged a glance. "Bella, I don't know if that's a good idea," Carlisle said hesitantly. "Werewolves and us, we don't really mix…"

"I don't care, I'm inviting him. Jake is one of my best friends and I want him to be there."

Carlisle nodded in resignation. "We're very happy for you both by the way," he added, hugging us then moving aside so the rest of the family could congratulate us.

"Thank you all," I replied for us both as I took a step back and felt Emmett wrap an arm around my waist.

"Have you decided on a date?" Rose asked. Even though Edward was being a jerk about things, Rose and I were actually coming to like each other and she sounded almost as excited about the wedding as Alice.

"Um, no, we…Emmett _just_ asked me outside. We haven't really talked about it…" I replied, caught a little off guard.

"Oh, well, if you need any help I'll totally be there for you Bella."

"Thanks Rose, you'll probably be spending a lot of time with Alice then, because I told her she could plan it…"

"Wonderful!" Rose said and I couldn't tell if she was genuinely happy about this or if she was being sarcastic because she knew how Alice got when she was planning big events like this.

"Yes, I think it will be quite a wedding," I replied, not exactly sure what I was supposed to say.

"I'm sure it will be, with you and Emmett as the guests of honor, and Alice planning it. I think it might just be the best wedding imaginable. I mean, you look stunning tonight, I almost wonder how you can be any more beautiful for your wedding, but I know that you will be," Rose replied with a compliment I had never expected from her.

"Thanks Rose."

Carlisle's head jerked around suddenly, just as the main door to the building burst open. I gasped when two men, both with dark complexions and long black hair came in. They looked around almost frantically before their eyes fell on us and they came toward us.

"Jacob?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, it's, it's Charlie!" Jacob burst out.

I felt almost icy from dread and my breathing sped up. "What, what's happened?" I asked quietly, fearing his answer.

"He, we found his squad car a few miles from town. Bella, he's gone. We looked for him, but we didn't find anything. He just disappeared."

"What do you mean you found his car? Where is he?" I asked softly, overcome with grief.

"It, it was in the ravine, we think he went off the road…we don't know where he is Bella, he wasn't there when we found the car. We have the rest of the guys looking still but we thought we should come tell you," he replied, his voice as full of pain as mine. When he said "we" I finally noticed who his companion was. Sam Uley looked the same as ever, though he did seem to be admiring me more than he should have, or perhaps more than I thought he would be.

"I need to find him, take me there Jake," I said, already moving.

I didn't register Carlisle making our excuses. I didn't notice the rest of the family trialing behind us. I didn't realize that I was still wearing a tight fitting, backless emerald ball gown. All I knew was that my father was in trouble and needed me.

Almost right outside the building, Jake and Sam changed into werewolves and bounded into the forest, me and the Cullens on their tails. Ten minutes later, they pulled to an abrupt halt at the edge of the ravine. Without a second thought or a register of Emmett's yell of my name, I leapt over the edge and down into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

I landed on my feet in waist deep water and looked around, glad of my extremely enhanced vampire sight as I inspected my surroundings. I heard a sudden skittering of rocks and spun to find the source. The rest of our search party was coming down the side of the ravine along a thin trail.

"Bella! How could you do that!?" Emmett reprimanded when he arrived at my side and took my face in his hands to make sure I was okay.

I shrugged, "it was easier and faster than the way you came down. Jake, where is the cruiser?" I asked, easing myself from Emmett's arms.

He jerked his head and started walking against the flow of water. I immediately followed him and listened intently to the sounds around us. A few minutes later we came to the cruiser, which now resembled no more than a twisted piece of metal laying crossways in the water. Every window was broken and the doors were all smashed, the driver's door and the back right door were ajar and mangled. I could tell that it had rolled at least twice because of the damage done to the roof and body itself.

"Oh Charlie," I groaned almost silently as Alice said, "oh my god."

"Carlisle," Emse asked beseechingly, "could he have…"

"I don't know Esme, he could have gotten out, but I don't know if even Charlie would have been strong enough to survive a fall like that," Carlisle replied.

"Let's just look for him," Sam commanded. Edward was the only one to hiss at being ordered around by a "dog". The rest of us nodded, broke off into our couples, and headed off. Emmett and I stood and waited as Alice and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle scaled the walls on either side to search up above for signs that he might have climbed out. Rosalie grabbed Edward's arm and began pulling him upstream, giving me one sympathetic glance before leaving. Sam and Jake stayed with us as we began walking downstream. I had chosen this way because I had a feeling that if he had gotten out or if something else had happened; downstream would be the way he'd go.

We walked for a long time, silent, listening for sounds. We pretty much knew we wouldn't be getting any smells, since we were in water, unless Charlie had tried to climb up the wall. After several hours, we came upon Seth, Quil, and Paul. Sam and Paul transformed in front of us, not even caring that they were naked in front of me. I was too much in shock to even be interested in looking at them.

"Paul says they haven't found anything yet Bella. They've been looking but there's no sign of him," Sam said, regret filling his voice. Behind him, the huge russet wolf that was Jacob whined softly. "I…I think we need to take a break Bella."

I shook my head, frowning, "no, I'm going to look for my father until I find him. This has nothing to do with you. If you don't want to help, go home, but I'm not giving up on him. He didn't give up on me."

"I don't mean to sound heartless Bella; it's just…most of us have been awake for at least three days for one reason or another. We're dead exhausted."

"I told you to leave!" I snarled. "I don't care if you're here! I don't care if you leave and don't help us search! I don't need you here! I can find my father just as easily as you could have! Go home you mutt!"

He looked taken aback but put a restraining arm on Paul's chest when the anger prone young Indian looked murderous. "I know what you're feeling Bella, and it's killing me that you have to feel that way. I know you won't apologize now, but I know you don't mean what you say. I will leave the choice up to the pack, if they wish to stay, they can, if they wish to leave, I will not stop them."

A moment later, Jake phased back, pulling his jean shorts on so fast that even us vampires barely saw it.

"The pack has decided Sam," he informed.

"Let us hear their decisions so that we can get back to the search," Sam instructed.

"Everyone is staying," Jake said simply. "I asked each of them individually Sam, and every single one of them is going to search until we find him. It's not just because we all know and love Charlie. It's because we all know and love Bella, and we know what this must be doing to her. Even though she's the "enemy", we can't help but love her. She was a part of the pack before she was a vampire, and to us, she'll always be one of us."

Sam nodded and turned to me. "There you have it Bella, we're staying. We will look for him until he is found. We will not abandon you and Charlie so easily. I just thought…I didn't realize how committed the pack would be and I am sorry for what I said before."

I gave him a curt nod before heading off again, Emmett at my side and the pack members trailing us.

We searched all that night and part of the morning to no avail. By six that morning, the rest of the police force was out looking too, having gotten a report of Charlie's cruiser in the ravine. But we were all far out of human searching distance, miles and miles up and down river. It was almost one in the afternoon when we heard the howling. Jake let out a wail of grief and I knew they'd found Charlie. I gave a cry and put on a burst of speed that was matched by Emmett and Jake.

Several miles from where we'd been searching, and almost twenty from where the cruiser had been found, Leah Clearwater and Collin were waiting. They were both in human form now, both kneeling in the mud and water near a very still object.

As we got closer I could see the tears streaming down Leah's face, the grief in the set of Collin's mouth. As we got closer, I realized that the still object they were guarding was Charlie, and he was not getting up. Even from where we were still walking I could smell the difference from this Charlie and the old one.

When we arrived at the scene, I let out a heaving sob and fell to my knees beside my father. I threw myself on him, hugging him close, sobbing dryly into his clothes. "Dad," I sobbed against him. "Please."

Emmett sank to his knees beside me and hugged me as I hugged Charlie. Suddenly he let me go and sat up very straight. "Bella," he whispered. When I didn't answer he jerked me back, "Bella!"

"What?" I asked around my crying.

"He…he's not dead! He's alive!" Emmett said.

I stared at him incredulously for a moment then looked at Charlie. He looked very dead to me. "Emmett I don't think—"

"You just can't tell the difference Bella, because you're so new to all this, but he's alive. Barely, but he's alive. We need Carlisle." With that Emmett whipped out his phone and began talking faster than I could comprehend. After about a second, he closed the phone. "Carlisle will be here in a few minutes."

"What are we going to do Emmett?" I whispered, holding Charlie's hand.

Emmett gently pried my fingers from Charlie's and held it, "I'm sorry Bells, but I don't think it'll help him if you're touching him. You're so cold…and he's so far gone…"

I nodded almost absently, not taking my eyes off my prone father. As I watched, Jake and Sam walked forward and lay down on either side of him, giving him their body heat.

"Thank you," I whispered on another sob, this time of gratefulness.

About five minutes later, the rest of the Cullens were there, so fast and invisible that some of the wolves jumped to their feet in fright.

"Carlisle," I gasped out in relief, stumbling to my feet.

"Bella," he said absently, going to his knees beside Charlie after Sam had moved. After examining him for a moment Carlisle stood up and went to stand by himself, looking up at the sky. Finally he turned around again. "Sam," he said. "I…I need to…I need to ask you for permission to break the treaty."

Instantly Sam had phased back looking worried, "Carlisle, that…you can't do anything else for him? There is no other way?" he asked pleadingly.

Carlisle shook his head, looking genuinely sorry about this. "He's too far gone to go the hospital. There, he would die in a matter of days, right now, if he doesn't go, he will die in a matter of hours. He lost a lot of blood and has hypothermia. Please Sam, let me save him."

Sam looked torn between wanting to help Charlie and wanting to uphold the treaty. Finally he sighed, "I give you permission to breech the treaty and hold you to your word that after this it will be put immediately back into place."

Carlisle turned to me immediately, "Bella, it must be you," he said.

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him. Rosalie voiced what I could not, "but Carlisle, she's a newborn. She won't be able to stop."

Carlisle looked deep into my eyes, "she'll stop, because it's Charlie, because he's more important to her than everything except Emmett. She'll save him, it has to be her."

I looked back at him and knew that he was right, it had to be me. I finally nodded, "I'll do it. Carlisle, if…if I can't stop…"

He nodded in return, "we'll help you Bella. You must do it now, before it's too late."

I got down beside Charlie and happened to look at Jake. He'd phased while I wasn't paying attention and was now watching me intently. After a moment I looked away, back at Charlie. I almost sobbed again at how dead he looked, how mangled and fragile. I gently lifted his wrist, unwilling to bite his neck, and bit before I could make myself pull away. I wasn't sure when I was supposed to stop so I looked at Carlisle for guidance. The taste of the blood barely fazed me, it was like it was just there, it didn't cause me to go into a frenzy like it did the others. Finally Carlisle nodded his head and I pulled away.

I sat back on my heels as we watched Charlie for signs that he was changing at all. I refused to look at anyone, afraid of what I might see, that my perception of what had happened and theirs might be different. Suddenly, Charlie let out a scream that made all of us jump. I reached out and clutched his hand tightly in my own.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I want to again thank everyone for reviewing. I also want to give a special shout out to You-won't-see-an-iguana-here for being the only person to review every single one of my chapters. And I know this is a little late, well, about eighteen chapters too late, but i wanted to know if you all liked the length of the chapters. I made sure to make them each more than 1,000 words but I'm still not sure if that's a good length for some of you. Let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 20**

I sat through three days of my father's teeth grinding screams. We'd finally moved him back to the Cullen house after the initial scream and I'd sat in his room all three days, never leaving. I held his hand the whole time, sometimes crying dryly for the pain he was feeling. Emmett left my side only once, to hunt. It wasn't until he came back after that, on the second day, that I found that the wolves had come back with us and were still here, in the lair of the vampires. Emmett walked in from his hunt, frowning and when I asked what was wrong he told me that Edward was picking fights with the wolves.

Finally, Charlie gave one last scream and opened his eyes. He'd always been handsome in my opinion, but now, he was just like the Cullens, but older. He sat up and looked at us.

"Bella?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You…do you remember any of it?" I asked quietly.

"I remember…the cruiser, something happened and I went down the ravine. I…I don't know how I got out but I remember floating down the river and then I just…I stopped. Then I heard this really loud howl and then I heard you Bella, you…you were pleading with me. I tried to answer, I did, I just couldn't. And I remember pain, like I've never felt before. What happened to me? Why is everything so clear? Why can I hear so well?"

"Dad, you…remember when Carlisle told you that we couldn't tell you what happened to me?" I asked, trying to work around to the answer.

He thought for a moment, "yes, what about it?"

"Well, let's just say you're allowed to know now," I replied.

His eyes went wide and I almost shuddered to see that they were red. "Okay, so…"

"Well, now you're one of us so… Dad, we're vampires," I blurted, not finding a better way to say it.

"Vampires?" he asked, skeptical.

I nodded, "yes, but we don't drink human blood like other vampires, we drink the blood of animals. Are…are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "yeah, it's just…I never believed in stuff like that…and now I'm one of them…but how? How am I a vampire?" he asked.

"Um, well, dad, when we found you…Carlisle said you had a few hours to live. We had to do something so I…you know how Dracula could "change" people? Well, that's what I did, I bit you and my venom changed you into a vampire. And vampires, well, we can see and hear very well, and we can run very fast and we're really strong and we're immortal."

Despite how I thought Charlie would feel, when he smiled I knew that he was okay with his new life. "Does this mean you won't leave?"

I smiled back, "well, we will eventually have to leave dad, but this time, you're going to come with us. We never have to be apart again if you don't want."

Charlie suddenly bounded from the hospital bed he'd been sitting on and was hugging me tightly. "Thank god. I don't know how I would have survived if you had left like you'd planned."

I glanced at Emmett, "um, dad…if…with this new life…you can't go back and see anyone you knew before. You're old life is over. In a month or two we'll be leaving here and probably won't be back for a long time, until everyone we know is dead."

Charlie's eyes filled with surprise and pain, "were you going to do that to me?" he asked. I nodded softly. "But, how…I'll never see Billy again?" he asked.

I smiled now. "Billy is okay, see, Jake and his friends, they aren't normal either. They aren't vampires but they aren't completely human. Billy's known about us for a long time, I don't see why you couldn't see him."

"Bella," Emmett warned.

"Oh, right," I said, remembering that Charlie was a newborn. "Dad, do you feel the thirst yet? Like a burning in your throat?"

He was staring at me, looking completely confused. "Um… no? Really, I feel find. Am I supposed to feel a burning?" he asked.

Carlisle looked between us in amazement. "A genetic lack of thirst?" he said almost to himself. "That's unbelievable."

"I don't understand," Charlie admitted, his expression matching his words.

"Newborn vampires are always really; really thirsty, meaning they have the urge to feed a lot. They have no instincts of humanity; all they want is to drink. You and Bella are the only vampires I've ever met who had no urge to feed constantly. It's almost like you're immune to it…" Carlisle explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know why we're different, but I have a feeling I'll be glad that we are!" Charlie said, letting his humor overshadow any uncertain feelings he might have.

"I've found it quite useful, especially since this lack of thirst is the reason you and I were able to stay in touch," I replied with a smile.

"Then I'm very glad for this oddity." After a silence Charlie cleared his throat, "so, what do vampires do?"

Emmett and I grinned at each other, "well, really we do whatever we want… but this particular group of vampires will be having a very special event taking place in the near future," I told him.

"Oh?" he asked, arching a brow.

I nodded, "yep, you see, the day you went missing I went to a ball with the Cullens. Almost right before Jake came and told us that you had disappeared, Emmett asked me to marry him," I said.

"Oh Bella! That's wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed, and I was a little surprised to hear that he actually sounded as though he was happy. I'd thought he'd get mad, seeing as I was still so young.

"Really? You really think so?" I asked earnestly.

"Of course! Bella, I always knew you weren't like other girls your age. You're so much more mature, so much more grown up. I've noticed how you and Emmett click so easily and I remember your mother and I, we never had that synchronization that you two obviously have. I can tell you're meant for each other, why would I want you to wait until later to get married?"

"Oh thank you daddy," I said, hugging him tightly. "I was so afraid that you'd be disapproving, that you would tell me that I couldn't marry him."

Charlie hugged me back, "you know, I think maybe, if you were still human…I think maybe I'd have a bigger problem with it. But for some reason, I don't care as much because you're a vampire. Don't ask why, I have no idea, but there it is… Anyway, have you decided on a date?"

"Um, no, we haven't talked about it at all since we got engaged. Believe it or not, we've all been really worried about you."

"Ah, that makes sense. So you don't have any ideas at all?" he asked.

"Really dad, we haven't even thought about it," I replied. "But as soon as we decide we'll tell you. Though, it's not like you won't be around anyway," I teased.

"True but you're all I have Bella, and I want to be involved."

I opened my mouth to reply, but another voice spoke before I could. "Bella isn't all you have Charlie. What about me? I suppose I'm chopped liver now?" Billy demanded from where he was in Jake's arms. Obviously his wheelchair wouldn't have made it up the steps but I still found it disconcerting and rather hilarious to see him in his son's arms like a bride.

Charlie's face broke into a grin, "Billy!" he exclaimed. Jasper made a slight movement to maneuver in between Charlie and the "fragile" human. But Charlie didn't make a move, he stood where he was. "Jake!"

"So what, I'm not important anymore?" Billy asked again.

"I…I didn't…I wasn't thinking I guess. And you aren't chopped liver, I imagine you'd taste much better than that," Charlie joked. I sensed everyone staring at him, but I was watching Jake, who went a little pale and looked at me beseechingly. "I'm joking!" Charlie burst out. "I can't even _imagine_ eating Billy! Can you imagine how he would taste? Like an old stringy moose that was too stressed for too long."

Billy was grinning now and Emmett chuckled.

"Well I will say this for you old man, you sure do look purty!" Billy said with a wink.

"I know right!" Charlie said laughing.

"So you're alright?" Billy asked.

"Yep, right as rain. Why, have you been concerned?" Charlie asked.

"Concerned? We've all been in a state of acute worriment! The entire pack is downstairs right now, waiting to hear what's up!" Billy replied.

" 'The entire pack'? what does that mean?" Charlie asked.

Billy and Jake looked at us, "you didn't tell him about us yet?" Jake asked.

"Jake, we didn't have time! He just came back to himself a little bit ago, and then we had to explain about _us_ and what he was now…I'm sure you would have come up in a while anyway," I replied.

"Well yeah…but…" Jake trailed off, knowing that I was right.

"Jacob, before we get to the part about you, would it be alright if we asked Charlie what happened? I mean, before he forgets all his human memories…just in case?" Carlisle asked. I wasn't the only one to stare at him in surprise. I'd never heard Carlisle ask permission like that before. He usually just did what needed to be done, no questions asked at all.

"Oh, um yeah, I guess that's kind of important huh?" Jake said, letting his humor come back, something I was glad of. We definitely didn't need a gigantic wolf bursting into being in the lair of the vampires.

"Okay, Charlie, I'm going to need you to think really hard. I know it'll be difficult, I still remember trying to bring up my own memories when I was first turned. They will probably be blurry and incoherent. But I really think it's important to know how and why your cruiser was found in that ravine…why you were found so far away, almost dead," Carlisle said.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

The attention of the whole room was now focused on Charlie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake carefully set Billy in a nearby chair, a more convenient seat than Jake's arms.

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed in his obvious attempt to recall the past. Suddenly, his face cleared, as if the memories weren't blurry anymore. "I…I remember that it was getting dark, I was just coming off my shift at work and wondering what I was going to have for dinner since Bella wasn't there to cook anymore. I was coming toward town from the north, I'd just finished pulling someone over for speeding, and I was passing the ravine. I remember thinking that the guard rail in this area should be reinforced, since there are usually so many accidents in that area. All of a sudden I felt something slam into the side of the cruiser."

Here Charlie paused to think a bit. "At first I thought it was a deer or something, you know, sometimes that happens, where instead of hitting a deer, the deer hits you. But then it happened again and again, and it was all I could do to keep the car on the road. When I finally looked out the window to see what was going on, all I saw was a person with very pale skin and dark brown hair. I think it was male, and then in the background I noticed something that looked like fire. At the time I remember wondering about that, since there was no reason for a fire in the middle of no where. And then all I knew was that I was flying through the air as the cruiser slammed through the railing and into the ravine. When I hit bottom I remember the pain, it coursed through my entire body. I realized that my door was open and tried to get out but it hurt so much that I just fell in the water. It took everything I had to roll over so I didn't drown, and then I guess I just floated, I don't really remember any of that, I'm pretty sure I was unconscious from the pain."

Everyone was watching him and I could tell that he was getting uncomfortable by the scrutiny because of the way he shifted on the hospital bed. "But you know, I'm kind of confused Carlisle," he said.

"Oh? What are you confused about?" Carlisle asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Well, you said I wouldn't be able to remember my human life very well, it would all just be blurry and nondescript."

"And?" Carlisle urged.

"I didn't have any trouble remembering it. It was like it just happened a few hours ago. Everything was clear and nothing was in shadows or anything."

"That is very odd; I don't think I've met a vampire who had that ability. That might be your talent, like how Alice can tell the future and Edward can read minds and Jasper can read emotions. Oh, and I forgot that Bella is a shield and you're both immune to human blood…maybe you can…remember the past like no one else can…see it clearly…" Carlisle theorized. "Though I personally can't really see that that's a good gift, since the past is the past…"

"Edward can read minds?" Charlie demanded, looking murderous. I suddenly realized why he must be so mad, Edward had been around him enough to pick through all the nasty things he was thinking about my once upon a time boyfriend, and I was guessing that Charlie didn't much appreciate that his bad thoughts had been caught by the one person who wasn't meant to hear them. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Isabella Marie!" Charlie exclaimed, using my middle name in an attempt to tell me how mad he was, he only used Marie when he was totally pissed.

I tried to stop my laughter, but it was utterly impossible. Soon, Emmett and Alice were laughing too. Charlie just sat back and glared at me. Finally I was able to control myself. "I'm sorry dad, I just couldn't help it."

"Uhuh, you're a brat you know that kid?" he demanded, unable to keep a smirk from his face.

I just smiled, "yes, I know that."

"I don't know why you people are all so happy," Edward snarled. We looked at him in shock and surprise. "Don't you realize what Charlie saw before he flew off into thin air?" he demanded.

I thought back to what Charlie had said, _I noticed something that looked like fire _… _no reason for a fire in the middle of no where_. I gasped. "No," I said softly.

"What? What is it Bella?" Jake asked, looking worried by the stricken look on my face.

"Victoria," I whispered. "It must have been her. But I don't understand…why didn't she just…Charlie…" I knew I was speaking incoherently but I wasn't able to think clearly and my thoughts kept getting broken by other thoughts that all jumbled together into what I'd just blurted out.

"Um, Bella, do you realize you're babbling?" Rose asked.

"No, I mean yes I know that, it's just…I don't know why she didn't just kill him, you know, vampire style," I said, trying to hint at it without actually saying it. I couldn't think about a vampire doing that to my father.

"Maybe she was going to but whoever was with her didn't give her the chance…Because we know that another vampire, one we haven't met, was with her," Jasper offered. "I'm surprised that Laurent didn't come back with her though…"

I shook my head, knowing that my eyes had lost focus. I was thinking and I needed to focus on what I couldn't see to figure out what had happened. "No, she knew that if she bit him we'd still find his body, because it's my experience, from what I've heard anyway, that vampires don't get rid of their kills, they just leave them. She knew that we'd be able to tell that it was a vampire and she couldn't know how long she had to get away, whether her scent would fade or not. She figured this would be an easy way to kill Charlie and make it seem like an accident, she didn't think he'd survive the landing."

Carlisle shook his head, "she didn't think we'd have the strength to turn him. But I think you're right Bella, about why she didn't kill him out right."

"But why is she doing it in the first place?" Esme asked.

"Because I didn't go through with my side of the deal," I replied absently. "I said I would get revenge on Edward when I was a vampire, for breaking my heart, and I didn't. Instead I let it go, I moved on. And she chose Charlie because he was the most vulnerable. Of the people I love, he was the only one she could get to with no retaliation."

"Wait, who's Victoria?" Jake demanded.

"Do you remember when I went to Phoenix and "fell" down those steps and got all messed up?" I asked. Jake nodded. "Well, I didn't fall down any steps. The last day I was here, we were playing baseball and these vampires showed up. One of them decided that they wanted me, apparently I appeal to all vampires, not just certain ones. Anyway, this vampire, James, he tracked me all the way to Phoenix and when he threatened to kill my mom, I went to meet him. If Edward hadn't shown up when he did, I'd be dead now. Victoria was one of the other vampires. Victoria was his mate."

"Wait, hold on a minute. So you're saying that when you told me that you left because you and Edward were fighting, you were lying? It was really because some psycho vampire was after you? Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie demanded.

"Well, do you remember that talk we had when you found out that I wasn't dead? The reason we gave you then is the reason you couldn't know in the beginning. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you that a vampire had tried to kill me. Can't you just let it go? It's over and now we have bigger problems," I said, exasperated.

"Fine, but what do Jake and Billy have to do with this? Why do they get to know about vampires when I couldn't?" Charlie demanded. I had a feeling he was purposely being difficult.

"We'll explain later," I said, brushing it off. "But right now we need to take action. Jasper…?" I asked.

The blond vampire, who I now knew had experience in this type of thing, immediately took over and I turned away to sit on the floor in the corner, not even paying attention.

"You alright Bells?" Emmett whispered, sliding down next to me.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, "I just don't understand…"

"But you were right there, you were telling us what you thought happened…how do you not understand?" Emmett asked, confusion pulling his brows together.

I sat straight up again and turned to look at him, "I don't mean about that! I mean the fact that just when I'm happy, just when I think my life is getting closer to normal, something happens. Why does this always happen to me? I've never done anything too wrong, never broken the law, killed anyone. I've lied a bit but I didn't think that that justifies all the stuff that's been happening. I mean, don't these people have _anyone_ else to terrorize? Why can't they just leave us alone?" I knew that my voice continued to rise as I spoke until I was practically shouting, but I couldn't help it anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, I had to go a college registration with one of my friend to the University of Illinois. So this is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Oh and by the way, I was looking through the reviews for this story the other day and noticed that these last couple chapters have gotten a good number of reviews, except for chapter 16. It only has six compared to the eleven and fifteens around it. I was wondering if there's something wrong with the chapter that I need to fix, maybe people read something and didn't like it…I don't know. Let me know what you think. As always, Read and Review!!**

**CHAPTER 22**

Edward was the one who answered the questions I hadn't intentionally let the whole family hear, "it's because of us Bella. We don't really know why, but it seems like vampires are just drawn to each other, especially those that drink human blood, they seem attracted to those of us who drink animal blood like bees to honey. Because you've been associated with us for so long, and Victoria knows this, you've become a natural entity to us, thus adding you to our coven and to our realm of danger. I tried to warn you, all that time ago, that being near us was dangerous, it's your own fault if you didn't listen."

I glared at him as he said this last part. "Well if you'll recall, I had some help in "not listening". I personally would say that more than half of reason I was "near" you was because I thought we were in love. If you hadn't led me on maybe I wouldn't have hung around you so much and you could have gone on doing whatever the hell you were all doing _before_ you met me!"

Carlisle could smell another argument ensuing and so interrupted swiftly. "Bella, Edward, stop this right now. It's not helping anything and whatever problems you two are having, get over them on your own time. This is about the whole family now, and Jake and the others. We'll just have to be on watch for her and this other vampire she's with now. I think we should split the day into shifts, to patrol the area, Forks and the reservation included. Bella, you _will not_ have a patrol. Do you understand me?" he asked with firm authority.

I nodded, "but, why Carlisle?" I asked.

"Victoria is after you Bella. No matter what she's trying to make us believe, it's you she wants. If you're on patrol it'll be harder for the rest of us to protect you. Here, it's easier, because more of us will be here at one time…"

I sighed deeply and Emmett wasn't the only one who could tell that this was a depressed, upset sound. "What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked.

"It's just…with Victoria on the loose…everything else…when will we find time for the wedding?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Wedding?" Jake asked.

"Oh Jake, I forgot you didn't know. Emmett asked me to marry him, and I said yes. But now…there won't be time…" I was slightly surprised at how much this made me sad and upset.

"We'll have the wedding this weekend," Emmett replied. "We'll do it as soon as possible, so that after all we have to worry about is Victoria and getting her away from Forks."

I looked at him, "thank you so much Emmett. Oh, Alice will that be enough time for you?" I asked, looking at the tiny pixie vampire.

"Sure, I mean, I already got your dress and his tux, because I knew that the occasion would come _someday _and I knew you wouldn't be changing dress sizes so... All we have to do is call up some friends, put the decorations up, and have the wedding…it's no big deal."

"Thank you Alice, you're amazing."

She shrugged and grinned as I stood in a flash and hugged her, "I know."

"Alright, back to business. Jake, do you think the pack will be willing to work with us in protecting everyone from this threat?" Carlisle asked.

Jake nodded, "this isn't just about you, this is about everyone in the area. If this Victoria is going to be around for any length of time, she'll be a danger to the community. It's the job of the pack to protect the humans. We will work with you and do whatever we can to get rid of this enemy."

"Thank you. Bella, Edward, I know it might be hard for you, but I want you to stay away from each other. There are obviously still issues between you and none of us can deal with them until we have time. You can do this the easy way, or my way. Just stay away from each other and try to be helpful to the rest of the family," Carlisle instructed, giving Edward and me a look that clearly said there would be severe consequences if we disobeyed.

"Yes sir," I said quietly. "I'll try to be productive, not destructive."

Edward didn't reply, he glowered at Carlisle and stalked from the room, clearly mad that Carlisle hadn't immediately taken his side over mine. _Stupid self-centered pig._ I thought as I sighed again and rolled my eyes, even when I tried, I ended up making someone mad.

"Alright then, Esme and I will take Charlie hunting now, I'm sure that even if he is immune to human blood, he still needs to feed. Jasper, Alice, Rose, go downstairs with Jake and talk to the pack, explain things. Bella, Emmett, I don't really care what you do as long as you stay clear of Edward and you don't leave the house. Oh, and I suppose Esme and I will explain about the pack to Charlie while we're out…" Carlisle said.

Everyone went their separate ways, but I just stood there for a moment, watching after Charlie. I was surprised that he looked to handsome now, though I knew I shouldn't have been. He was the only one besides myself that I'd actually seen before they were changed, and I'd never had good opinion of myself. His skin, weathered as a human, was now just as statuesque as the Cullens, the same marble white. His hair was a richer brown, much like my own, and looked healthy, with no patches to give away his age. His physic was well muscled, like the male Cullens. But his face was the most different from before. I had always thought he had kind of a plain face, but now, compared to what he used to be, I saw him as the most beautiful of the vampires. His brows were sculpted and his mouth was more defined. He was perfect. I was sure that to most people who didn't know him, he looked to be in his early to mid thirties.

And I knew that I was babbling in my thoughts and to anyone else I would probably sound like I was in love with my own father, but I knew different. I did love him, but I was just more happy and in awe that he was alive and I wouldn't have to leave him behind when we eventually had to leave. Besides, I knew this was all really new and probably really odd to him, I couldn't help watching him to see how he'd react. I thought he'd taken the whole subject in stride, something I definitely hadn't expected from him.

I finally turned to Emmett and smiled, "well, that's one way to get some alone time huh?" I asked.

He grinned back at me and leaned down to kiss me gently. "I've been dying for some time alone. It seems like we're always surrounded by the family, or those smelly dogs," he said, teasing me.

"Emm, don't call them that, please? I know it's hard for you, having hated them so long. But they're my friends, and they're trying to help us…" I pleaded.

"I know Bella, I was kidding, I know how much you hate when we do that." He paused and looked searchingly into my eyes. "Are you worried?" he asked softly.

I hesitated, trying to think about the question. Finally I nodded, "I just…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I mean, Charlie almost _died_ because of me…"

"That wasn't your fault Bella. You can't control what other people do. You know I'll never let anyone hurt you right?" he whispered.

I gave him a sad smile this time, "I'm not worried about myself Emmett. It's everyone else. There's such a small chance that anything will happen to me while I'm held hostage in this house. But everyone else…they'll be out there in the open where they could get hurt. What about you? What would I do if…I couldn't live if… I'm afraid for the family, Jake and the pack, and most of all you Emmett. My life wouldn't be worth living if something happened to you."

"Don't act like that Bella; everything is going to be fine. Can you imagine anyone hurting me?" he asked, stepping back from me and spreading his arms.

"Not really, but she's dangerous Emmett, don't underestimate her just because she's a female. Rose looks like a princess but mess with her and she can be nasty, Victoria is like that too. Promise me you'll be careful," I pleaded.

Emmett stopped his joking and became serious when he realized that I was genuinely worried about him. "Hey, I'll be fine. I promise that I'll be careful. I swear nothing will happen." He leaned down and kissed me, letting me wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him back with feeling. After a moment he broke away and cleared his throat. "So, this weekend huh? Are you ready to be Mrs. Emmett Cullen?" he asked with a grin.

"Hum, I don't know…Isabella Marie Cullen…it doesn't sound quite right…too many l's maybe?…I guess we'll have to break the wedding off."

Emmett gave a playful growl before lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. From around his back I could see that we were on our way to the bedroom and soon enough my back made contact with the bed. I lay there giggling a little as he flopped down on the bed next to me. "No really, I'm actually ecstatic. I'm always so happy with you Emmett, and to be married to you, it'll be the greatest gift in the world." I reached over to stroke his cheek with my hand and smiled softly when he covered my hand with his, slowly moving it to his mouth to kiss it. Soon we were locked in an intense make out session.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt!" came a husky voice that was only too familiar to me. I let out a low groan and leaned my forehead against Emmett's.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to do this without _someone_ interrupting?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "not while we're boyfriend and girlfriend. But once we're married I plan on having you all to myself for long stretches of time. Go, see what he wanted," he said, gently easing me away from him so I could stand. I quickly made myself presentable again and rushed after Jake. He was halfway down the stairs when I caught up to him.

"Wait, Jake, did you want something?" I asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, it's been a while since I updated, I was trying to see if waiting would get more reviews, but apparently it hasn't worked ********. But I bet I'll get over it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**CHAPTER 23**

"No, I didn't really _want_ something. I just came to say good bye…we're leaving to go start patrols… and I didn't know when I'd get to see you again," the look in his eyes cleared a bit but finally I determined that it was disappointment, and perhaps a slight tinge of disapproval.

"Oh, well, bye then. But, I wanted to invite you to the wedding…I didn't really think it would be so soon, but I really want you to be there Jake. And the rest of the pack, if we can work that out…"

He have a skeptical snort, "come on Bella, you and I both know that someone has to be on guard, and on that day, it certainly isn't going to be any of your…family…" he said, hesitating that end, obviously unsure of what to call the Cullens.

"I'll talk to Carlisle, maybe by then we won't need guards, maybe Victoria will be taken care of…I mean, it's happening in five days, that's plenty of time for us to vanquish the evil monster…" I said, knowing that I was practically pleading and hating myself for it.

"Fine, I'll tell the pack then. See ya later Bella. Take care of yourself." He started down the steps again.

"Jake," I said.

He turned around and waited for me to continue.

"Be careful…please?" I asked beseechingly.

He grinned the grin I always loved and winked, "sure, sure." He was at the door when I burst out, "I mean is Jacob Black!"

I heard him laugh as he closed the door behind him. I clenched my teeth and rolled my eyes thinking about all the insufferable males that always seemed to be drawn to my area, even if they weren't drawn to me specifically. I walked at human speed back up to the bedroom, just because I felt like doing something that was once normal to me.

Emmett was no longer lying on the bed when I returned to the room. He was standing by the window, newly changed into some camo gear.

"Going hunting?" I asked, a grin on my face.

He turned around with a contemplative look on his face. "Actually, yeah. I think you should go too, if you're going to be cooped up in the house until this weekend you'll need to hunt now to keep your strength up. But Carlisle said not to leave…"

I contemplated this new predicament for a while. "I think you should just call him and ask him if it's alright. I don't see why it wouldn't be, I mean, with the two of us, we shouldn't get into _too_ much trouble…"

He nodded, pulled out his phone and plugged in the numbers for Carlisle.

_Emmett? Is everything alright? What's wrong?_ Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. It's just…I think Bella should go hunting one more time before she's confined to the house, but we wanted to ask you first," Emmett explained.

_Oh, I guess we didn't think about that did we? Um, I don't see a problem with it. But Emmett, you need to be extremely careful. Take Jasper and Rose with you if you have to, Victoria will be searching for an easy way to get to Bella. If you aren't prepared, she'll find this a perfect opportunity._

Emmett was nodding even though he knew Carlisle couldn't see him. "Alright, thanks Carlisle. You guys be careful too. Just because she wants Bella doesn't mean she's above attacking you."

_Yeah, we'll be careful. Take care, we'll be back in a while_.

Emmett snapped his phone shut and looked at me. "Well, are you coming or what? I mean, I suppose I could go alone, or maybe Rose would like to come with…" he said nonchalantly.

I growled and hit him on the arm hard. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the arm that I hadn't hit, plainly showing that my smack hadn't hurt him at all.

"Yes I'm coming. Let's go, we should take Jasper and Alice with too, it'll be more fun and Alice will be able to tell us if anything's going to happen."

I took his hand and led him downstairs. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. "Hey, want to go hunting?" I asked cheerfully.

Alice looked up at me, "I thought you were no house arrest…?"

"We talked to Carlisle and he agreed that if I'm going to be stuck here for a week I might as well feed now, to hold myself over… but he also said that it would be a good idea to invite you guys to come so… you wanna come?" I asked.

Rose was up in a flash, "sure, I have nothing better to do since Edward is sulking in the bedroom." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged, "why not? We haven't been hunting in a few days. I guess we can suffer through a hunting expedition with you two love birds," Jasper teased.

I gave him a winning smile, "Jasper, the only one who will have to suffer through it is you, because other than the two of us, you're the only one who can feel it, and we certainly aren't suffering."

Jasper grinned as well and led the way out the door. We were very cautious on the way, going slowly and silently to listen for sounds of people approaching. Soon we came upon a herd of deer. We'd agreed already to have two people hunt and three on watch, so I let Alice and Jasper hunt first, waiting my turn while watching out for an attack. When Emmett tried to urge me forward after Alice and Jasper were done, I shook my head and whispered, "no, I want to be last so that I'll have four others guarding me. It's not that I'm self-centered or don't trust any of you, it's just that she's after me and I think that the more protection I have the better."

"You're right, I'll be right back," Emmett said, kissing my cheek then turning to leap at an unsuspecting buck. Soon I was done as well and we were heading back to the house. To our surprise we met Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie coming back too. I wasn't to surprised to see that Charlie's clothes were torn and covered in blood, I was pretty sure I'd looked much the same after my first hunt.

"Bella, this is amazing!" Charlie exclaimed. All the things we can do now, the things that were impossible before." I don't think I'd ever heard him this enthusiastic.

I smiled because he was so obviously happy about being a vampire. While he had writhed in pain I sometimes wondered if what I'd done to him was right, if he would accept what I'd turned him in to. Apparently he liked his new life just fine. "Yes, it is amazing. Even more so because I get to spend the rest of eternity with the people I love."

Charlie gave me an endearing smile and slung his arm around my shoulders as we went inside, "that you do Bells, that you do."

Edward was coming down the stairs when we went inside, looking more vexed than I'd ever seen him. "Where did everybody go?" he demanded.

I so wanted to snap back at him, but Carlisle's words worked their way through my memory so I ignored him and went to sit down in the living room. I distinctly heard Rose reply, "we went hunting Edward. If you hadn't been in the bedroom sulking maybe you could have come with us."

I smirked then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. I almost squealed in excitement when I noticed that The Princess Bride was on and it had just started. This was one of my all time favorite movies, one I had watched almost every weekend with a friend of mine when I lived in Phoenix. I immediately chose this and sat back to enjoy an action filled romance. Emmett snickered when he walked in to see me watching a "chick flick", but sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

Charlie walked in a little later, newly washed and dressed. "So… I suppose you couldn't tell me that Jake was a werewolf before either?" he asked, sitting in one of the many armchairs.

"No, I couldn't. I swore to Jake I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, you know that you didn't really _want_ to know about any of this until I was turned. You didn't even suspect before then," I said absently, still focused on the movie.

"True, but I still don't know how I _didn't_ suspect anything. After everything that seems to happen to you…and the Cullens really _aren't_ normal… and Jake and the other rez boys were growing so fast and I never questioned it…"

I shrugged, "you like familiarity. You don't like when things aren't how they're supposed to be and have a hard time accepting things that are more advanced than you are… a lot of people are like that."

Charlie made an odd sound in his throat and from the corner of my eye I saw him sit back in the chair and look at the TV, possibly for the first time. "Oh! This was your mom and my movie! It was playing in Port Angeles on our first date and we went to see it!" he said, sounding surprised that such a movie would still be played so many years later.

I didn't deign to respond to this outburst, what was there to say? Good for you? Instead I just focused on the movie and the feel of Emmett beside me.

I distantly heard Rose and Edward arguing about something in the background and it was almost tempting enough to stop watching the movie to listen in on them, but I decided that I probably didn't even want to know what they were fighting about. I just hoped that Edward hadn't told her about him kissing me, or about how he wanted me back. It was one thing for him to break my heart once, but to break the heart of the one he'd broken my heart for…that was unacceptable.

**I used the movie Princess Bride because it's like my best friend's favorite movie. And in case anyone was still confused or anything, in this story Jake doesn't love Bella, they really are just friends. I wasn't sure if that would come across like I wanted it too… Oh, and next chapter will be REALLY long, like 3,000 words compared to the normal 1,500-2,000, because it's a very special chapter. To get a special preview send a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I've been a little busy and this chapter was kind of long. And because it's so long I expect to see A LOT of reviews from all of you :)****. I hope you've liked the story so far please read and review, this chapter is way longer than any of the others so I really do hope I get more reviews… Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, your thoughts are inspiring.**

**CHAPTER 24**

The days leading up to my wedding were filled with little more than sitting around doing nothing, at least on my part. It had rained two days in a row and so there were no traces of Victoria and her friend, which made it impossible for me to leave the house. Of course Emmett stayed with me almost the whole time, but there were only so many activities we could do with four whole days of nothing, and one of the most tempting was one we agreed to hold off on until we were married.

Since we couldn't sleep, Alice made us stay in separate ends of the house the whole night before the wedding, to make it seem more like a wedding. I think she wanted to make it special for me, since I had never gone through this special time before and Emmett had.

Finally the morning of the wedding arrived and I jumped up from where I'd been slumped on Alice's bed, excited not only for the day, but my first chance to see my dress, something Alice had kept hidden for four days.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, running into the room and hugging me. "Today's the day! Are you excited?" she asked.

"Nope, actually, I'm kind of bored…" I replied, my voice perfectly melancholy and indifferent.

"Stop that right now Bella, I know you're lying," Alice said, a smile on her face. "Come on, we have to start getting you ready. The guests will start arriving at about noon, and the wedding itself is scheduled for 1:00. Then there will be a reception." I was glad she'd finally decided to tell me these things, since I hadn't known any of it before now.

"But Alice, it's only 7:30, why do I have to start getting ready now?" I complained, secretly glad for something that would occupy me for the hours leading up to the wedding.

"Because if we want to beat how pretty you looked at the ball, we'll need several hours of preparation. Now stop complaining and deal with it. It's not like you would have had anything else to do today. Just sit down, Rose will be here in a minute to help me with your hair."

"Rosalie wants to help?" I asked, surprised. I knew that the two of us were somewhat friends now, on speaking terms, but I'd had no idea that she would want to help me get ready to marry her ex-husband.

"Of course. It's not every day we get to make you all beautiful Bella, and she wants to be here to see you before everyone else. Not to mention she's genuinely happy for you both and wants you to know first hand that she supports you. Just let her have her fun, okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I don't care either way, I was just a little surprised. Oh, by the way, do I even get to _see_ my dress before I have to wear it?" I asked.

Alice looked shocked and froze, an eyeliner pencil suspended in the air a few inches from my eye, "you mean you never found it?" she asked.

I frowned, "no, I mean, I _did_ look for it, but I figured you had like a secret compartment somewhere in the house that I didn't know about… Was I supposed to have found it?"

Alice was staring at me, "you know, I wondered why you didn't say anything, the day after, I thought you'd come to me saying it was too much or something. But you didn't. I thought maybe you'd decided to deal with it silently, or better yet, you liked it. I never guessed that you didn't _find_ it! Bella!" she said.

"What's going on? Where was it if I was supposed to have found it?" I demanded.

Alice laughed and in between laughs, she got out, "it was in Emmett's closet the whole time. I figured you're clothes were in there so you would naturally see the white bag and wonder what it was. I can't believe you didn't know it was there!" her laughter continued until Rose walked in, smiling, already dressed and ready in her emerald green bride's maid dress. Alice had decided to have both herself and Rose, my only two bride's maids, in long satin emerald dresses with halters and long sashes that tied around the waist and trailed down the back with the dress. I had to admit, I wasn't sure how I would be able to compete with Rosalie's beauty, and it would be very bad if I wasn't at least tied with her on the most important day of my…existence. Her hair was pretty, up and curly, kind of like mine had been for the ball.

"Oh! What did I miss this time?" she asked, sounding rather disappointed.

Alice finally got a hold of herself and said, "well, you remember when I told you that I was going to put Bella's dress in her and Emmett's closet for her, and then I told you that she'd never once told me if she liked it or not?" when Rose nodded she said, "well, she never said anything because she didn't realize it was in there! It's been there for almost a week, she goes in there every day, and she didn't see it!"

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Poor Bella, well, at least you'll get to see it when we're done with your hair. And believe me, you will LOVE it!!!" she exclaimed. "You will look so beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you so much Rose, for…well being there I guess, even though I know you don't have to be."

"Bella, whatever our differences once were, we're over them; we're sisters now and forever." With those words, Rosalie came forward and hugged me, as if it sealed a sacred pact between us.

Alice snorted and pushed us apart, "come on you two, we need to get back to the wedding. Rose, I think we should just do lots of big curls and maybe put half of it up…? What do you think? She already did the whole updo thing for the ball, and with her dress I think the curls and half up would look really pretty."

Rose nodded and started right in on making my hair a masterpiece. Three hours later, my makeup was prefect, in shades of silver and grey, and my hair was amazing. Rose had gone all out, making the curls all different sizes and then pulling the front back, leaving the bangs straight in the front, to fasten it at the back with a diamond studded clip. As she was putting it in, Rose had told me that Esme had used it for her first wedding to Carlisle, and they'd been married a few times. Esme hadn't known what to give me, to prepare for the day, so she gave me something that had sentimental value to her. I found out that it was pure silver and the diamonds were real. To finish off my hair, Alice ran up and sprinkled silver glitter over my head.

Finally it was time for my dress. Since I hadn't seen it yet, Alice had Rose cover my eyes so it would be the surprise I'd thought it was in the first place. I heard the rustle of the bag before Alice had even come near the doorway and suddenly Rose's hands were gone from my eyes and I was staring that the most beautiful wedding dress I'd ever seen.

Even though it was Alice holding it I could tell that on me it would still trail the ground for several feet when I put it on. It appeared to be an off white color, almost antique white with small sections of draped pick-ups like on so many of the prom dresses I'd seen in the last few years. It had straps with silvery grey embroidered and beaded flower designs on them, which then took up a position on the bodice and down the stomach to the thighs. The neckline wasn't quite straight across; it had small curves with ruffled material before it went on to the normal material and embroidery. I knew it would hug my curves and my waist and then kind of poof out, but not crazy like some dresses, because it was just that kind of dress. It was by far the most extraordinary thing I had ever seen. And I was extremely glad that I had lost my clumsiness when I was turned, or I knew I would have fallen more than once, with a train that long…** (To see how I pictured Bella's dress go to my profile and use the link)**

"Oh my god Alice," I breathed, standing up fluidly and walking forward slower than even human speed.

Her amazingly happy face fell instantly, "you hate it don't you?" she accused, sounding dismally depressed.

I actually laughed, "no Alice, I don't hate it. It's the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful wedding dress I've ever seen. Thank you so much for picking it for me Alice, and thank you for everything else too," I said, hugging her tightly when I could find my way around the dress.

"Really Bella? You truly like it?" she asked, sounding insultingly surprised as we took a step back and looked at each other.

"Of course! How could I not?"

"I don't know, I just had this terrible feeling that you would hate it and refuse to get married in it and we wouldn't be able to have the wedding today because you wouldn't have a dress… it would have been just horrible Bella, if you had decided that you didn't like it."

"I would never do that Alice, even if I hated it more than anything on this earth."

Alice grinned evilly, "well, I'm pretty sure you couldn't hate it more than anything on earth, because that spot will probably always be taken by a certain brother of mine."

I smiled back, "well that's true. So, are we going to get this dress on me so we can get down there and I can get married?" I asked.

"Oh right! Come on, Rose I'll need you're help with this," Alice said, trying to maneuver the dress so that I could get into it without damaging it. Eventually it was on, zipped up the back, and Alice was securing my veil. I moved slowly to the floor length mirror and looked at myself. "Bella, you look stunning," Rose whispered.

I nodded, almost speechless. I had never thought I could look this pretty, this…amazing. And now here I stood, with a perfect body, my hair perfectly curled, in the most prefect dress of all time, ready to go down and marry my perfect man. I knew I was using the word perfect a lot, but there was no other word for it. The whole day just seemed…well, perfect.

It was 12:30 when Alice came back from getting herself into her emerald dress. She had her hair up in a French twist kind of thing, which looked amazing with her dress and the rather revealing neckline.

"Well don't we just look downright awesome?" Alice asked, looking us all over in the mirror one more time before turning toward the door. "Okay Bella, I know you don't do super well with crowds watching you, but you'll be fine. You know how to do all this, we did it yesterday…"

I grinned, "I'm fine Alice. Things are much more simple now that I'm a vampire and don't have to worry about tripping on the air."

Rose hid a snort of laughter behind her bouquet of silver and green roses.

"Oh, right. Well, Rose, you and I should lead the way probably, Charlie should be here… yep there he is," she said, just as a knock sounded on the door.

Rose answered it and there was Charlie indeed, looking handsome and young in a black tux. "Oh Bella," he said, sounding surprised and in awe.

"Do you like it dad?" I asked softly.

"You look beautiful kiddo. Even more so than your mother did at our wedding. Emmett is a lucky guy."

I smiled and saw the customary reaction everyone had to my smiles. I wondered what would happen when I walked down the aisle smiling, would everyone freeze?

"I think we're ready," Alice said after a moment of looking into the future.

The actual ceremony would take place in the backyard where the boys and Alice had decorated everything in sight to make it the most perfect wedding imaginable. I was so happy that it was one of the few days were it wouldn't rain, though it was still rather overcast. We decided that no one who didn't _need_ to see me before the moment I stepped out wouldn't be allowed. So while we waited, Charlie and I stayed in the other room, waiting for Jasper and Edward to leave the room.

As the ceremony started Alice walked out the back door first with Jasper, followed by Rose and Edward. Finally it was my turn. I linked my arm gently with Charlie's and we stepped out the door. I couldn't help smiling in happiness as I saw Emmett waiting for me. I heard the ohh's and ahh's of the guests as we came farther down the aisle, but I could only focus on my soon to be husband. He was looking back at me with undivided attention, a smile on his face. That aisle between the rows of chairs where family and friends sat was the longest journey I'd ever taken. Finally I stood in front of Emmett, still not looking at anything else. Charlie kissed my cheek and went to sit beside Esme and Carlisle as Emmett took my hands in his.

A priest I didn't know was standing in front of us, holding his bible. I didn't hear anything he said until it was time to exchange vows. At this point I spoke with a clear voice for all to hear, never taking my eyes away from Emmett. But just as Emmett began repeating those vows back to me, my eyes strayed to Edward, Emmett's groomsman. Edward looked like he was in pain, not mental or emotional pain, but real physical pain. I almost frowned, before I remembered that I was standing on a raised platform in front of a crowd of people listening to my fiancé say his wedding vows to me.

"Is there anyone present who objects to this union?" the priest asked the crowd. I couldn't help glancing at Edward, who almost looked like he was going to say something, but he noticed me watching him, pleading with him to stay quiet, and he looked down at his clutched hands instead. When no one spoke up, the priest had us exchange rings. As I should have known, my wedding ring was even more exquisite than the engagement ring. The ring I gave Emmett was one I'd seen online and had Alice go get for me, since I couldn't leave the house. It was a very nice silver ring that most would call simple but I had a feeling Emmett would like a lot.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Suddenly Emmett had taken me in his arms and kissed me, bending me backward like I'd seen so many times in the movies. Our kiss lasted much longer than I was sure was proper, but I didn't care. As of this moment, I was and would always be Mrs. Emmett Cullen.

When we broke apart everyone was clapping like crazy and I finally noticed who was here. I was ecstatic to see that the whole wolf pack was here, though a few of them, like Paul, Brady, and Collin were on the perimeter, clearly keeping watch. Jake was sitting with Billy, clapping like a mad man. I noticed that Sue Clearwater was there too, with Seth and Leah. And then, on the other side of the aisle I'd walked down, was a whole group of pale skinned, topaz eyed, beauty reincarnated vampires, none of which I knew.

Alice hugged me suddenly and I laughed. "Now we really are sisters!" she exclaimed. "Oh you and Emmett look so good together," she sighed, stepping back and examining the two of us, Emmett's arm seemed permanently glued to my waist.

"You really do look amazing Bella. I thought I was going to go into shock when I saw you walking down the aisle," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself," I replied, letting my eyes roam over his black tux with the silver/grey vest and tie.

Before I knew it I was being hugged and kissed by a lot of people, like Rose, and Esme, and Jasper and Carlisle, Charlie, Seth, and finally Jake. Oddly, Jake seemed extremely happy for me; I had thought he'd be adverse to the whole idea of my marriage.

"Congratulations Bells, you look absolutely gorgeous," he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks Jake, you're an awesome friend you know that?" he just grinned and winked.

As we released each other, Emmett took my waist again and steered me toward the group of vampires that was talking with Edward.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the Denali coven, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Regina, Eleazar, and Carmen. Everyone, this is Bella."

I was caught off guard when the five women hugged me tightly, and when Eleazar, the only male, kissed my cheek. "You're such a beautiful bride Bella! You and Emmett look so good together," the one in front, the one I assumed was Tanya, said. I couldn't help noticing that the one with curly black hair seemed to have her eyes glued on Charlie, and as I inspected her I realized that she was probably about his own age, which seemed very convenient to me.

"Thank you, for your compliment and for coming to the wedding," I replied graciously after pulling my attention back to her.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world. Edward and Rose told us about everything that had happened, while they stayed with us, and while we weren't exactly happy with them, we knew that nothing we did or said would change what had happened in the past… we're all just so happy that you found each other."

"Yes, isn't it _fortunate_ that you and Bella found each other Emmett?" asked a voice that was all too familiar to me, though I hadn't heard it in months.

The whole group turned to the voice to see Victoria and an unknown vampire standing at the end of the aisle, beside the last row of chairs. "You seem surprised to see me Bella," she said.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I'd known that we hadn't found her, but I would never have thought she'd show up on my wedding day, when she must have known the wolf pack and other vampires would be here. Even now I couldn't imagine what she was thinking; she and one other vampire couldn't go up against the Cullens, Denalis, and the werewolves and come out alive.

A snarl from behind me warned of a very angry vampire and I didn't have to look around to know that it was Edward. I felt a wave of calm envelop me and knew that Jasper was trying to keep the situation under control.

"What do you want here?" Carlisle asked, taking control as he usually did.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate my good friend Bella on her wedding day. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"You are not a friend of anyone here Victoria. And you are definitely not welcome here. Leave now, or we will make you," Carlisle replied, his voice hard.

She smiled a feline like smile and shook her head slightly, "no, I don't think so. You see, Bella and I have some things to talk about."

"You won't be talking to her any time soon," Carlisle said, moving very slowly into a crouch. I felt Emmett move slightly next to me, inching slowly in front of me.

Victoria's smile turned into a grin, "oh come now Carlisle, you should know by now that what I want, I get. See, my friend Leon here has a very special ability, something I've had him saving up, just for this moment. He has this odd freezing ability. So if I wanted to talk to Bella it would be very easy, because he can be selective, he can choose to freeze or unfreeze whoever he wishes, and there would be nothing you could do about it."

Emmett had time to emit half a snarl before he was cut off and there was no sound at all. I looked around to see that it did indeed look like everything was frozen. The Cullens and Denalis were arrayed around me in defensive positions that would do them no good. The Wolves were to the side, some of them obviously had been shaking in anger, holding back their transformation. I took in all of this in the time it took Victoria to reach me.

"Silly Bella. You do realize that none of this would be happening if you had just gone through with your side of the deal right? Now I'll have to make your life a living hell, if only you'd done as I told you to. I hope you're ready for this Bella, we're going to take a little trip."

Before I could respond Leon had scooped me up, and before I knew it, I was immobile. I thought about this as we started running, if I was able to comprehend what was happening around me while being frozen, then Emmett and the others could too, they could watch as I was carried away. I watched as we flew through the forest, Victoria leading us away from the Cullens, away from Emmett, and into a situation that I was positive I didn't want to be in. And as I was kidnapped, the only thing I could think about was how much these two would pay if they got one speck of dirt on my wedding dress.

**So what do you think will happen? Will Victoria get her revenge? Will Emmett be able to rescue her? And what about Leon? How does this new vampire fit into the story? Review with your thoughts, I love to hear your ideas and sometimes they give me ideas on where I want the story to go.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am soooo sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been really busy with family stuff and getting ready for college. Anyway, this chapter will probably seem a little out of character, but it is my story and I didn't want it to be like all the other ones so this is how it's going down. Thanks for ready and please, please, please review. I'd like to at least hit 210 ********. Oh and by the way, a lot of people have commented that Bella's shield should protect her but it'll explain in this chapter that though she is a shield against mental things, this is purely physical, she can still think and everything, it's just her body that is frozen. Hope that clears things up. Thanks  
**

**CHAPTER 25**

I wasn't surprised that we ran the whole day and into the next morning. But I began to wonder if Leon's power would work with us so far away, if he was capable of unfreezing the Cullens from this distance. When we finally stopped, Leon dropped me unceremoniously onto the ground, my dress poofing up, obscuring my view of Victoria. I was still frozen, which didn't surprise me really, though I'd hoped they'd slip up and I'd be able to escape. I was pretty confident that I was faster than either of them, and stronger, since I was a much newer vampire than them.

As I lay there, unable to move, Victoria crouched down beside me, smoothing my dress down so we could look at each other. "You know, this dress, it really is spectacular. Don't you agree Leon?" she asked optimistically.

"Indeed, it is among the finest dresses I've ever seen, though I suppose it helps that such a beauty is the one wearing it…" he replied with what was to my eyes a purely evil grin.

"Leon, is it possible for you to be able to unfreeze Bella's mouth, so she can talk, but keep the rest of her frozen?" Victoria asked as though she were purely curious.

"Of course, that is as simple as one, two, three." And as he said these last three words my mouth did indeed come unglued.

"Why, why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"Come on Bella, I know you didn't finish school but I did think you were smarter than this. You and I had a deal, remember? I would turn you and you would get revenge on Edward. But what is this I hear when I come back to check on things? You've cozened up to his brother and left him to be happy with his brother's ex-wife? That doesn't seem like a fair deal to me Bella."

"But he's not happy! Ever since you changed me he's been trying to get me back and I won't take him, so he's miserable!" I replied, hoping that this would sway her.

Her eye brows did go up at this news but she didn't immediately release me as I prayed she would, though I knew she wouldn't. "Indeed? He's unhappy?" she asked.

"From what I can tell, very. I can't do anything for you, there's no reason for me to be here. Please, just let me go?" I asked softly.

Victoria appeared to be considering my words. "Well, if I were to take you back I would need to take someone in your place. Perhaps Emmett's ex-wife, do you think me taking her will hurt Edward greatly?" she asked.

I looked down at the ground, unable to look at this malicious woman while I thought about my predicament. _Rosalie_. Even if I was willing to see Edward get hurt, I was not willing to send Rose to this woman in my place. I saw now that there was no getting out of this, no way for me to negotiate with this crazy vampire.

"No," I said resignedly. "I don't think taking her will hurt him that much. From what I've seen they're just convenient for each other." Saying these words hurt me, because I knew that on Rose's part at least, Edward was not just convenient, he was important to her. "If you are bent on having a prisoner, there is no one but me that would be as logical. Especially since you have a grudge against me."

"No Bella, my grudge is not against you," she replied, sounding almost surprised that I thought this.

"Then why are you doing this to me? If we have no problems between us then I would not be here, frozen on the ground, in my _WEDDING DRESS_!" I shouted, more angry than I could account for.

"Someone has to pay for James, Bella. Someone has to suffer like I suffered," she replied almost as if she didn't even care about what she was saying, just as long as someone paid.

"Why? Why can't you just let it go? You didn't love James Victoria. I know, because if you had, you would have been with him when he came after me in Phoenix. You would have come to get Edward the minute you knew he had killed James. You know I'm right."

"And why do you think I didn't love him? Why are you so sure I wasn't just following orders?" she demanded.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, "because when I was with Edward, or now that I'm with Emmett, if James had killed him, I would have stopped at nothing to get back at him. Because if Edward had died, when I loved him, it would have ripped my heart out and nothing could have stopped me from killing the one who caused me that pain, and the same would happen now, if someone killed Emmett. See, because you did not immediately try to do something about Edward, it tells me that you were not in love with James. If you had been, nothing could have stopped you from ripping Edward apart."

Victoria was considering me from her crouched position. It was only as I lay there unmoving that I noticed that it seemed as though she had tamed her hair a bit, changed her clothes…

"Besides, think about it Victoria. Imagine yourself in my place. Imagine that you're being chased by a crazed vampire and the man you love will do anything to save you, even if that means killing that vampire, who may or may not have a love of his own. Would you really care that he had a love, as long as _yours_ was safe? Edward didn't kill James to spite you or to cause you pain. He did it because…well at the time I'd like to hope he loved me, and he couldn't let me die. Victoria, look inside yourself and you will find out whether what you are doing is right or wrong."

Victoria was still looking at me. Finally, and abruptly she got to her feet and walked away. "Leon," was all she said. I tried to protest because I knew what was coming but I couldn't even open my mouth before I was frozen again. I lay in that awkward position all night long, wherever we were seemed to be a secure place because it didn't look like Victoria and Leon had any intention of running again, unless the Cullens were still frozen. And this thought brought me full circle back to Emmett. I remembered how handsome he'd looked in his black tux and silver vest. I remembered the happiness that radiated from his being as we stood linking hands in front of the priest as we said our vows. And I remembered the feel of his arm around my waist as we meandered through the crowd of people, saying hello and thanking them for coming. His arm had been comforting, familiar, perfect right where it was. And if I couldn't convince Victoria to release me, I might never see him again.

By the time the sun came up I could feel that I was in withdrawal, I hadn't fed in almost a week and this lack was wearing on me. It seemed that Victoria was thinking of this because she and Leon walked over to me, a small bottle filled with red liquid clutched in Leon's hand.

"We figured you were probably hungry…" Victoria explained as though she couldn't come up with something else to say and so just threw it out there. Since I couldn't move I just stared at her. She sighed as if exasperated, "Leon!" she said sharply, rolling her eyes. He started, as if he hadn't been paying any attention and looked at Victoria inquiringly. "Well unfreeze her enough so she can eat, and hand her the bottle for god's sake!" she said.

I felt my head unfreeze and my throat and the other parts of me needed to take in the blood. Then I watched as Victoria snatched the bottle of blood from Leon and held it carefully to my mouth. The taste was oddly salty, and it didn't seem as thick as the deer blood I'm partial too. And then I realized…they were giving me human blood. This was the first time I'd ever had human blood and I was glad I didn't need it to survive; I did not like the taste at all, though I noticed almost immediately that it gave me more strength than animal blood did. I drank it all, careful to not let any drip onto my white dress.

When the bottle was empty Victoria took it from my mouth and handed it roughly to Leon. "Thank you," I said quietly. Victoria seemed surprised that I would say something like this, since her eyes widened slightly. "Could…I know this might be out of line, since I'm your prisoner and all, but could I possibly have something else to wear? Or at least take off my dress? I'm afraid it will get ruined." I couldn't believe that here I was thinking about my stupid wedding dress when I was being held hostage by a vampire that didn't seem to really know what she wanted.

This time Victoria actually smiled a little, not a malicious evil smile, but a normal, genuine smile, and I had to admit she looked much prettier that way. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it before. No matter my grievances it would be a shame to see such a phenomenal dress ruined or soiled. Leon! Run to town as quickly as possible and pick up some jeans and a shirt for Bella…size 6?" she said, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and watched as Leon disappeared from my sight. I did not miss the fact that I was still partially unfrozen as I moved my head around to see my surroundings. And then I remembered something I'd wanted to ask Victoria for a while.

"Victoria, why did you go after my dad?" I inquired almost silently.

Victoria's head came up from where she was sitting on a log, looking at something I couldn't make out from my position. Her eyes bore into mine before she looked back down. "Do you want the truth?" she asked.

For a moment I thought about being a smart ass, but decided against it. If she was willing to tell me I wanted to know. "Yes." Victoria seemed to have forgotten that she was going to tell me, she sat still so long, but suddenly she began talking.

"The truth is that I had no intention of going after your father Bella. Leon and I had just gotten back in the area when he car came down the road toward us. Of course I knew his smell so I mentioned something Leon about him being your dad, and I don't know, he freaked out and started attacking the car. I couldn't…I didn't do anything to Charlie, but I didn't try to stop Leon either. Every so often he has these odd surges, like he can't control himself, like back there, I have to remind him about what he's doing a lot. If I'd known he was like that I wouldn't have brought him back with me, no matter how useful his power is."

"So you didn't even want to hurt Charlie? His accident was because of Leon?" I asked.

Victoria nodded. And then out of the woods came Leon, a murderous look on his face. "You said you weren't going to tell anyone!" he shouted. As he advanced on Victoria I felt my whole body become unfrozen.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am soooo sorry it's taken so long to get this up. And if it seems a little…off, it's because I kind of forgot where I was going with it. A girl I knew was just killed in a car accident and I'm getting ready for college and I've had a lot on my plate recently so I haven't really been thinking about writing too much. Again, sorry for the wait. I really liked some of the ideas thrown at me, and kind of used some of them… This time, since I got more reviews than I'd asked for, let's aim for 270 shall we? Thanks so much everyone who reads, reviews, and adds me to their lists.**

**CHAPTER 26**

Without a backward glance I glided to my feet and started running through the trees, trying to find the clearest path in order to keep my dress from being torn or soiled. But I didn't get far. Soon my steps faltered as I focused my hearing behind me and heard the sounds of the two vampires fighting. Even though I tried to make myself run, knowing that there was no guarantee that I would get a chance like this again, my body wouldn't move. As I heard a screech from behind me I turned, unable to commit myself to being an innocent bystander. I burst back into their little camp site to see them going at each other, one of Leon's ears no longer attached to his head. Victoria didn't look hurt, but she did look enraged. Just as I moved to help her, Leon's head parted ways with his body and Victoria was starting a fire over his shredded body.

The fire was going well and smoking heavily by the time Victoria turned around and saw me standing there. She seemed shocked to see me. "What are you doing here? I saw you run off into the woods," she said quietly, watching me as she made her way around the fire that was Leon and sat down on a log near where I'd been held prisoner.

"I…I couldn't leave when I thought you were in trouble…though we obviously have our problems…it didn't seem right." Now that I was here, having witnessed Victoria tearing another vampire's head off, I realized how stupid I'd been, I should have kept going.

"I was sure you would have been miles away by now, and I knew that if you had been, I wouldn't have been able to catch you, because of your newborn status you're a lot faster than me…I suppose I should thank you for coming back?" she inquired.

"No, no don't thank me," I whispered softly, feeling completely defeated. My one chance of getting back to Emmett was gone because I couldn't let these two evil monsters fight each other in solitude, I'd had to come back to help.

"Why didn't you run? Why did you come back when you had a chance as perfect as that had been?" Victoria asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Something made me stop and come back… I wish I'd kept going…"

Finally I went over to the bag that Leon had thrown from him in his haste to get to Victoria and pulled out my replacement clothes. Amazingly, Leon had even gotten me a bra, though how he knew my size was a mystery to me. The clothes fit okay when I changed into them and when I was done I slumped to the ground, safe to get dirty now that my dress was safely away from the ground hanging precariously from a tree limb using the hangers from my shirt, bra, and jeans. I buried my head in my hands and would have wept, had I had the ability to do so.

When I got hold of myself, I couldn't help looking at Victoria. From her expression I gathered that she hadn't taken her eyes from me since I'd finished changing. And then she pointed into the forest, "go home Bella, I have no use for you," she said quietly.

I stared at her, "what do you mean?" I asked.

"Go home. I can't use you against Edward, because I know it wouldn't do him any harm. And after talking to you…I don't think I could hurt you anyway…"

"What will you do?" I asked, oddly curious.

She shrugged, "I don't know…maybe I'll try out your family's method, you know of the animal blood. But if I did I would do it alone, I'm afraid I wouldn't live long if I went back to Forks, or to Alaska, anytime soon. I really hope you and Emmett have a nice life together."

She stood up and gathered the few things that appeared to be belongings. As she looked around one last time to check things over, I sighed.

"Victoria, come back with me?" I asked.

She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. "Come back with you? Now Bella don't be silly. Surely you realize how bad of an idea that is! After everything…your family must hate me!"

I smiled at her and wasn't too surprised to see that this smile didn't work on her the way it did on other vampires and people. "All you can do is try. Besides, I wouldn't let them hurt you, and because they love me they'll respect my wishes. Victoria, you're all alone. I know you're a somewhat social animal, even if you don't like crowds. It's not right for you to be alone."

Victoria sighed, "you don't seem to understand that you're family hates me Bella. I destroyed your wedding remember? You should be on your honeymoon right now; I don't think Emmett will forgive me for that."

I gave her a mischievous smile, "Victoria, Emmett will do anything I ask of him, and if that's forgiving you for what you've done to us, the so be it. Really, if you think about it, I'm the one you've wronged, and it should really be my forgiveness that matters."

Victoria just shook her head. "It doesn't matter Bella, I know that if I were to come back with you, it would just stress everyone out, and your family doesn't need that. But maybe I'll see you again sometime?" she asked.

I nodded, almost too choked up to reply, "yes, I'd like that. If…if you're ever in the area again, please don't stay away, come see us. And…thank you for letting me go…"

Victoria nodded, picked up her few belongings from where she'd dropped them, and faded into the trees, leaving me alone. I slowly got to my feet, dusted off my hands on my pants and carefully rolled my dress over my arm. It didn't take me long to figure out which way I needed to go to get home, but I had no indication of how long it would take to get there. With a sigh and a glance toward the area Victoria had just disappeared into I started running, being extra careful around the trees, for fear my dress would snag on a branch.

I ran for a whole day before stopping to rest. As I sat on a log, catching the breath I didn't need, I heard a twig snap close by. Immediately on alert I got to my feet and looked around. The sound of feet was coming closer, faster. And then I realized that it wasn't just one set of feet, it was many, all running in my direction. Steeling myself for either flight or a fight…I stood ready to face whoever burst from the bushes and into my little clearing.

But I wasn't prepared for it when it happened. I wasn't prepared for Emmett and Alice, Carlisle and Esme, my father, Jacob. They all ground to a halt when they saw me there and looked stunned by my sudden appearance. And then Emmett took a step forward, and then another, and another, and suddenly I was in his arms, he was holding me more tightly than anyone had ever held me before, and I was holding him back, sobbing dryly into his shirt. When he let go to look at me I gladly relearned the contours of his face.

Our reunion was interrupted shortly though by the words, "how did you escape?" we both turned and I felt anger burning in me as I looked at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**I know, I know, it's been a long time. This time I have no excuse except I started college a few weeks ago and I'm still adjusting to the different hours and work loads so I haven't had a lot of time to write… and thanks for all the reviews. AND thanks to a good friend of mine, **_**Whats his face and the other guy**_**, I got my 270 reviews that I asked for. Special tribute goes out to her, cookies when I see you lol. Thanks for adding me to your lists, though if I must say I get A LOT of those, more than reviews, and it's almost as easy to write down a little bit in a review as it is to add me to lists… think about it. Let's try for 300 this time, not asking a lot. Thanks again. Enjoy ******

**CHAPTER 27**

"That's not important right now Edward!" Esme chastised him. "We're all just glad she's safe and back with us."

"But that's the thing isn't it? She shouldn't _be_ back with us! Don't you guys think it's weird that she's hear? How could she have escaped? That's right, she _couldn't_, which means Victoria has something up her sleeve, and you're all just standing there being all emotional!"

Jake took a step forward, a contemplating look on his face. "If I didn't know better _Edward_, I'd think you weren't happy to see Bella, I'd say you were….surprised and maybe a little upset?" he said questioningly.

Edward frowned at the young werewolf. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jacob. Why wouldn't I be happy to see her?"

"I don't know, but the first thing you say is 'how did you escape?' To me, that sounds like you're mad that she's safe. Unless…no it couldn't be…" he shook his head but I could tell that he left that sentence hanging because he wanted someone to ask about it.

"What Jake?" I asked.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" he asked, looking at me quickly before glaring back at Edward. "He was in on it. He was in league with them Bella."

I sensed more than saw everyone's head turn in Edward's direction; my focus was completely on him. I felt myself getting more and more mad as he just stood there, neither denying it, nor acknowledging it.

"Edward, is it true?" Carlisle asked softly.

Edward looked at his father, "you can ask me that? After all these years you can ask me if I'm trying to sabotage my own family?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at Edward with a slightly hard expression, "Edward, just answer the question."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Edward replied, avoiding the question.

"Yes you do Edward; you do know what I want you to say. I want you to tell me the truth. Were you in on the plot to kidnap Bella? Knowing that she would be part of the family by that time and in full awareness that there was a great likelihood that she would be killed?"

"It's not fair Carlisle. It's not fair that I took care of her, I protected her, and she gets to be with Emmett!" Edward burst out, practically screaming his guilt.

Though I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart right then and there, I held myself together, knowing Carlisle will handle it.

"It is fair Edward, it is fair that she ended up with Emmett. You left her remember? You broke her heart, told her you never loved her, ran out on her and hooked up with _your brother's wife_. Believe me, it is _more_ than fair," Carlisle's voice was dangerous now as his growing anger permeated his tone and his body. "If you'd wanted her so much why did you leave her?"

"I…I didn't think…I thought she was lying when she kept saying she wanted to be like us. I thought she was joking. And it was too much work for me to keep watching out for a klutzy human. But then I come back, and she's there, a vampire, beautiful, perfect…and I wanted her back…"

Finally my anger burst forth and I couldn't stop it, "you did this because you thought I was pretty? I was…what? Just another pretty girl who was stupid enough to fall for you more than once? You thought that because I was now a vampire you were free to come back and mess up my life again? Mess up your brother's life even more? You are a selfish bastard Edward Cullen!" I yelled.

"Bella, settle down—" Carlisle started.

"He ruined my wedding day!" I screamed. "The most important, special day of my life! He ruined it because he was a jealous prick! Settle down? Oh no Carlisle, I am so far beyond settling down! This…jerk has messed up my life enough; I won't let him keep doing it. Emmett, I'll understand if you feel that you need to stay with your family and if you choose that I will always love you, but I can't stay here if he's here, I just can't let him keep doing this. I'm going back to the house and packing my things, I'll be leaving tomorrow." I was looking at Emmett with pain and love mingled in my eyes. I didn't know how I planned to live without him if he chose to stay, but my love for him would never leave.

"Bella, you aren't going anywhere," Carlisle said. And then he glanced at Esme. She looked like she was in so much pain that she would burst, but nodded silently. "This is now a family council. There is a decision to be made. By a raise of the hand each of you will decide something that will affect the whole family. If majority wins, there is no going back, there is no negotiation. Nod your head if you agree to this." He said this very diplomatically, even though I could tell from his tone that it hurt him to say it.

The whole family nodded, except Edward, who was still seething. Jake and my father, who'd so far declined to being a Cullen, just stood there watching.

"Alright. Then the decision is thus, Edward Cullen has exhibited behavior unfit for this family. He's lied, manipulated, and assisted in the kidnapping of one of our number. So my question is, should he be allowed to stay with us, get away with his behavior, or should he be banished from the family?" he paused to let us all think this over, though Esme was crying dryly beside her husband. "A show of hands, who believes that Edward Cullen should be forgiven, his actions ignored for the good of the family."

Edward's hand rose immediately. And then, hesitantly, Rosalie raised her hand. Carlisle waited a moment to make sure no one else was going to do anything.

"Who believes Edward should be banished from the family?" he asked quietly.

I looked around at the family who was standing immobile and raised me hand. Slowly Emmett and Alice and Jasper raised their hands. Looking down at the ground, Carlisle put his own hand into the air. I couldn't help but look at Esme. She'd sunk in on herself, when Carlisle tried to coax her out, telling her she had to vote she shook her head. "I can't Carlisle! I can't vote one way or the other! I know he did wrong, but I can't do that to my child!"

Carlisle sighed. "Majority rules, five to two. Edward Mason, you are henceforth banished from the Cullen family. You may return only when and if we allow it. You have one hour to gather your things from our house and leave our territory."

Edward glared at him. "How could you do this to me?! I'm like your son! What about Victoria? She was just as much to blame as me!"

"We could expect such a thing from an enemy Edward; we would never have thought you would do this. Not to mention Bella has forgiven her, she is no longer our enemy. I do not believe Bella will ever be able to forgive you."

"Jasper? We've always been brothers, closer than blood could be!" Edward said.

Jasper shook his head. "Edward…you've gone too far this time. No brother of mine or Emmett's would do what you have done. I have made my choice clear." Jasper took a step back and looked down at his clasped hands.

"Esme?" Edward pleaded; looking to the only person he might now be able to sway.

"Edward, please," she sobbed. "Don't…don't make this harder for me. I will always love you Edward. But…I agree with the rest of the family, you…what you have done is unforgivable. I can no longer help you out of your problems. You have brought this on yourself. You knew when you did this that there would be consequences."

"You have one hour Edward, use it wisely," Carlisle reminded him, sounding completely devoid of emotion, though I knew deep down he was being torn to pieces. With that he turned and walked away. The rest of us followed slowly, Emmett slinging one arm around my waist and taking my dress in his other to fling over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I glanced back once to see Edward on his knees in the clearing, Rosalie's hand on his shoulder. And as I looked, the sun came out and hit the two motionless vampires, turning them into a big dazzling light.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

The trip back to the house seemed to be a lot shorter than the trip to wherever Victoria had taken me had been. And it looked exactly the same as when I'd left. The decorations were still up, and surprisingly still looked brand new. And the guests were still here, and rushed out to greet us when we returned. Seth, being so young and seeming to like me a lot for some reason, was extremely worried about me, but calmed down once he knew for sure I was alright.

"Where are Edward and Rosalie?" Tanya asked, noticing the absence of the two most noticeable family members.

Everyone was silent for a moment. It seemed to me like no one wanted to admit that Edward was really not coming back, and Rosalie probably not either.

"Edward Mason has been banished from the Cullen family."

There were murmurs all around and finally Katie burst out, "but why Carlisle? For what he did to Bella earlier this year?"

"Not only what he did to Bella then. He was in on the plot to kidnap her from the wedding. He was in league with Victoria. For that he has been banished. He has betrayed her, a member of his family since she said I do, and he has betrayed us, his family and friends. He has not lived up to what he knows to be the Cullen code of conduct. For that, he is banished. Until, and if, we say so, Edward Mason will not be coming back to this house. The wrong he has caused one of our number is too great for us to overcome now."

Carlisle's voice was full of the pain he'd suppressed in the clearing. Now it almost broke my nonbeating heart to hear him so forlorn, so broken.

"But what about Rose?" Tanya asked.

"Rosalie can return whenever she wants. She is still part of this family. If she will come back, I do not know. She appears to love Edward but we will see if her love for him will overcome her love for the rest of her family. There is no telling at this point."

There was a very loud silence before Jake cleared his throat. "So…newlyweds, you want to open your presents?" he asked with a sly grin.

I looked up at Emmett and he shook his head. We might not have Edward's mind reading ability, but we knew what each other were thinking.

I looked back at Jake. "No, we don't want to open our presents yet. Because you see, we haven't really had our wedding yet."

Alice let out a shrill squeal. "We're redoing it?" she demanded, bouncing up and down.

"Well…we're redoing the vows, but I am not getting all glamored up again. I don't think I could handle it, especially since we're already married and I've waited _way_ too long for this as it is. But…it won't feel the same if we don't redo it."

"Come on Bella! You have to at least wear the dress!" Alice pouted.

I shook my head. My wedding dress had been a one time thing, a thing to wear for one special moment. And that moment had been the minute I walked down that aisle and saw the man I was going to marry, his eyes filled with love for just me. I would not be wearing my wedding dress again. "No Alice, but I will let you pick out a different dress for me, just a simple one though. Nothing extravagant!" I yelled as she flitted away before I was done talking. I sighed and looked at Emmett. "I'll be back soon, and then this will all be a memory and our life together will start."

He grinned down at me, kissed me swiftly, and pushed me from him gently. "I suppose I should at least put on something presentable?" he questioned. I looked him over and realized that he was wearing his tux, and it was a complete disaster from his trek through the forest searching for me.

"I suppose you should," I said, giving him my breathtaking smile, laughing, and flitting away after Alice.

She'd already picked out a green dress of me, floor length but slimming, not poofy at all. It hugged my curves and had a generous v neckline and little back to it, much like my ball dress had been, but without the beads, and it was a different color green. I didn't let her do my hair, or my makeup, that would have taken too long. I just put on the dress, let her find a necklace and earrings to match it, put on some silver high heels, and walked from the room.

Emmett was already waiting in black dress pants and a pristinely white shirt that seems almost out of place on him. He was even wearing an emerald green tie. We smiled at each other simultaneously as I walked toward him, and burst out laughing.

The words this time seemed to be less than a second long, and in a flash Emmett was kissing me, bending me backward like they do in the movies. Jake and the guys let out wolf whistles and everyone clapped. We didn't break apart right away and eventually Alice intervened, pulling me away from my husband.

"You can do all that and more on your honeymoon! This time is for the rest of us!" Alice said loudly to general laughter. I sighed and let her pull me away. But she made the mistake of leading me to the dance floor. Instantly Emmett's arms were around me and I snuggled closer.

"_This_ time is for me," Emmett growled at her good naturedly. _Everyone_ knew that the first dance was important. And then my very favorite love song came on, _God Blessed the Broken Road_. We twirled around and around, not talking, just looking at each other, listening to the words. It worked so well for us, we had both been through lovers and significant others to get to each other, and we had had our hearts broken, and this had led us into each other's arms.

The song ended and Emmett twirled me away from him, so we were holding one hand and our other was swung out parallel with the floor. Of course everyone clapped, I would get sick of that relatively quickly I was sure. More dancing followed that, and the cutting of the cake, of which none of the vampires ate. But for the group of always hungry werewolves…the fact that half the people here wouldn't be eating left more for them and they were happy with that.

And finally to the part that Jake had apparently wanted us to get to; the presents. The Denali group gave me a beautiful necklace with what they said were very rare emeralds from the crater of a volcano, what emeralds were doing in a volcano I'd never know, but they were gorgeous nonetheless, and they gave Emmett a beautiful watch made from solid gold with a ring of diamonds around the face. The wolves gave us something even more special, to me anyway, they gave us permission to cross the treaty line, to let us visit whenever we wanted to. I hugged Sam especially hard for this, I knew it was really his decision.

"Thank you so much Sam. I was…that was one of the things I regretted most about being a vampire, I'd lose all of you. And now you've given it back to me," I whispered.

"Bella, you were our friend before you were a vampire, we wouldn't just forget you like that. Besides, we didn't have very much money, not like all these vampires that have been accumulating it for centuries," he teased, "and we wanted to give you something you would enjoy."

I nodded, speechless now. Next was Charlie. I thought that Charlie had little more money than the pack, but somehow he'd managed to buy Emmett and I a house, way up in the mountains, for when we wanted to be alone. From the picture, it wasn't a small house either. It was two stories and had a wrap around porch and big white columns. The master bedroom was huge, probably half the top floor. It included a big walk in closet that Alice seemed to love, a huge bathroom with a whirlpool, and the best thing of all, an enormous bed that could easily have fit the whole Cullen family, Charlie, and Jake comfortably, though I doubt Jake would have been very comfortable.

"Dad, how did you…." I couldn't finish, just looked at him questioningly.

"Bella, I lived all alone for a long time. Other than the necessities, I didn't buy anything. And a cop does make pretty good money… What do you think I did with all of it?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. But dad this is too much! It must have cost a fortune!" I protested.

"Not really, just about…let's see. I think it was around $55,000, because it doesn't come with a lot of land, and the land it does come with is all forest so you can't do anything with it except hunt. And I figured…you'll be doing a lot of that so…"

"55,000 dollars!" I exclaimed.

"It's nothing Bella, honestly. I still have some left, and being a vampire…I'll be getting plenty more…just thank me already will you? Or I'll give it to Alice and Jasper."

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice jump up and down a little and said, "thank you so much dad, I love you," as I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Bells, and I'm happy you're happy. You've got a good man now, don't ever let him go like I did your mother."

"I won't." I let him go and kissed his cheek before moving out of the way so Emmett could thank him.

And then came the presents from the Cullens. Knowing them they would be extravagant and very expensive. Indeed, Carlisle and Esme gave us airplane tickets to go to Iceland, though I wasn't sure what there was in Iceland that was so interesting…but just to be out of the country would be amazing for me, and I was sure not everyone had a chance like this in one lifetime, let alone eternity. Rose wasn't here, but Alice gave us her present. I wasn't surprised that it was something romantic. She'd gotten us reservations at a really expensive, really nice restaurant, and tickets for the Opera.

And then came Alice and Jasper's present. I was surprised when, instead of handing us something, she dragged me around the house, the rest of the guests following. And there, sitting in front of the house looking brand new and extremely inviting was an emerald green 2008 Camaro. I let out a gasp as she handed me a set of keys.

"No way Alice!" I squealed, looking at her. She just smiled at me and nodded toward the car. I was next to it instantly, running my fingers gently over the sparkly green paint as I made my way toward the driver's door. I had wanted one of these since I had seen the Transformers movie, and now I had one! I slid gracefully inside and admired the grey leather seats, the CD player, the GPS system, the sound quality, the satellite radio. Everything I could have wanted to be in my car was here. I turned the key and the engine revved to life, but it was such a soft purr compared to my old truck that if I hadn't had superhuman hearing I wouldn't have heard it at all. I turned it back off and got out, running to Alice and swinging her around in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, letting her go and hugging Jasper as well. He hugged me back and laughed. Emmett was still standing there, grinning at me. And then he frowned at Jasper, "where's my Camaro?" he demanded.

Jasper burst out laughing. "It's over there," he said, pointing into the trees. And there, between two gigantic tree trunks was a H4 Hummer, not exactly a Camaro, but I was sure that in Emmett's eyes, it was just as good. He let out a really loud yell, grabbed Jasper around the next and hugged him, and then was off. I stood with my arm around Alice's waist, laughing at my husband as he acted like a little kid.

A little while later Emmett and I were saying our goodbyes as we walked down the path to my new Camaro. Throwing our bags in the backseat and hugging the family good bye, we slid into the car and started off to our new house to get on with our honeymoon.

**Okay, here's the gist. I have no idea if you can find emeralds in volcanoes, so I totally made that part up, but it sounded good to me lol. And I just figured we might need a recap of the wedding so I had them redo it, it would have seemed odd to me that they just opened the presents and everything, and I really wanted that dancing part with God Blessed the Broken Road in there. That's my favorite love song. ALSO I'm not sure what to do about the honeymoon. Let me know if you want it rated T, like how it is in the books, or if you want it M…I don't know what would be better. Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**By the way, this chapter was more than 2000 words, so it might be a little longer for the next chapter to come up, since this one pretty much equivocates two chapters for me. But it won't be too long, I like to keep you guys happy, and in return you can keep my happy by reviewing this story, and by checking out the other story I'm writing with a friend of mine, Unexpected Answers, about Bella and Jacob! It's called **_**It Must Be Fate**_**, read it and review! Thanks! Enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter originally had a lemon in it and I decided to take it out (I know it's really late to do that considering I finished the story almost 2 years ago. But I was rereading it and it made me feel kind of uncomfortable and I knew that there were people who read my story and skipped over this chapter before, so I wanted to redo it and make it so everyone could read it. If you want me to put the lemon back up I can maybe put it as a One-shot to go with the story…It's a little shorter than it was before I think, but I was really just trying to fill in the space where I had the lemon before so I could rate it T again. Hope you like the way this one goes without the lemon in it!**

The trip to our new house seemed usually short, perhaps because we were going at least 20 miles over the speed limit the whole time. I was a little surprised that Emmett didn't ask me about my time with Victoria and Leon. I was sure he wanted to, but something was holding him back.

When we arrived at the house, I was struck speechless by the beauty all around me, not only was the scenery and landscape amazing, forest and mountains all around us, but the house itself was huge, and wonderfully beautiful. It had the wrap around porch just like in the picture. It was painted white on the outside and had a dark green roof and shutters. It looked just like any other house, but it was special to me, it was a gift from my father, it was a place where Emmett and I could come just to be alone.

We stood outside for a while, just looking at it. And then Emmett gave me a look I had come to associate with mischief, and he had scooped me up before I could protest. I gave a small laugh as he carried me at human speed through the door. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, but I was so preoccupied by my new husband that I couldn't even focus on anything in particular. Naturally we made our way upstairs, certain that our room was up there. Indeed it was.

Double doors led into our room. Upon arriving inside we came upon a huge king size bed covered in pillows and an emerald green bedspread. The door to the bathroom, which I noticed right away, was ajar and I could see a huge whirlpool tub that would comfortably fit us both, and a shower, and a large sink.

Emmett wasted no time in dropping me unceremoniously to the bed. I huffed a little around my laughter, this was supposed to be romantic, but I knew that Emmett it would be so much more than just that.

"Are you ready to truly become Mrs. Emmett Cullen in every sense of that phrase?" he asked.

I grinned at him and basked for a moment in how he froze as I knew he would. "I have never been more ready for anything in my life Mr. Cullen. This was the only reason I agreed to marry you," I teased.

He let out a growl and got on the bed with me, pinning me down, hovering over me. "The only reason huh? Not because you love me? Not because just the mere thought of me sends you into overdrive?" he whispered, moving his lips down toward mine and brushing them lightly, teasing me.

I pretended to consider, "nope, it was pretty much just the sex," I replied.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my new bride would I?" he asked, bringing his lips down and fully kissing me this time. My hands immediately went up into his short hair and held his lips to mine. His hands in return went around my waist and held me firmly against him. Right away I was aware that he was very eager for this night, had probably been eager for it for weeks, if not months. We broke apart, not because we needed air, but to look at each other.

"I love you so much Bella, never forget or doubt that," he whispered, running a finger gently along my cheek.

"I won't Emmett, I love you too, more than I ever thought possible," I whispered back. The process we took of removing each other's clothes would most definitely have been described as violent and unnecessary, by anyone who did not know that we were vampires.

What happened next was the most incredible thing I'd ever experienced. We spent the whole night proving just how much we loved each other, and to say that our bedroom came out of the night unscathed would be a complete and utter lie. While the room was essentially undamaged several things, like the bed and one of the dressers would no doubt have to be replaced when we resurfaced into the world. I felt a little bad about this actually, because the house was a gift and I figured the objects inside were not meant to be destroyed. But I soon got over my guilt when Emmett persuaded me that no one would think the broken items were strange in the least.

Our time the whole next day was occupied with each other, wrapped up in our bedroom doing unspeakable things to each other. When we finally surfaced I was extremely glad that vampires don't get tired, because I would have been thoroughly exhausted. We got dressed slowly amidst affectionate teasing from the other and made our way out of our bedroom.

Finally I got a chance to really explore the house my father had so generously gifted me. I was surprised to say the least, that it was so nice, considering his house in Forks had been a little "under the weather" when I'd first moved in. Emmett and I spent the next few days acting just as two people on a honeymoon would, lavishing in the love and peace we'd found in the other. We spent large amounts of time in our room, but also ventured into the living room to watch movies together, play board games, and even talk a little about our future. One whole day was taken up with a hike up into the mountains during the night to watch the sunrise together and then explore some of the area around Forks that I had never seen before. I couldn't believe how happy I was. There was no doubt in my mind that I could spend the rest of eternity with Emmett as my only companion and never tire of my life.

As we lay in bed one morning before dawn I contemplated my life and all the things that had happened to get me to where I was. And as I lay there curled in Emmett's arms the sun came up and shone into the room, illuminating us, making us glitter, and I couldn't help smiling and imagining that we glittered because we were so unbelievably happy.

**There you go, chapter 29. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought… REVIEW! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok guys, I know this will probably deeply upset…well all of you! but I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter! It was just getting really long and I didn't know how much more I could draw it out. That doesn't mean there might not be a sequel, but it just means this story is over. Oh, and just because this one might be over doesn't mean I don't have It Must Be Fate, the Bella and Jacob story written with Unexpected Answers. Trust me, that one is going to be good too! Please, please, please let me know what you think, about the whole story, this chapter, a sequel, just continuing… I'd really like to know. Thank you all so much for you amazing support of what was at first just a personal story, but has turned into this amazing thing. **

**CHAPTER 30**

A few days later Emmett and I went back to the main house, figuring we had the rest of eternity to spend in our bedroom, we might as well go see the family. They were waiting for us, no doubt Alice had let them know we were coming.

"Bella! Emmett!" Alice squealed. "Did you two lovebirds have fun on your honeymoon?" she asked.

Emmett and I looked at each other and grinned, "no," we both said.

"I hope you know that now that this whole wedding thing is over, we are so going major shopping Bella," Alice told me with a smile.

I sighed and nodded, "like I could stop you anyway."

She jumped up and down squealing and only stopped when Jasper hugged her from behind. "If you don't settle down they're never going to come back from their cozy little house Alice," he whispered, but since we all had acute hearing we all heard him.

She pouted a little but calmed down considerably.

We all went inside and sat down at the big dining room table that was only used for meetings. And then Emmett brought up a touchy subject, "so…have you…heard anything from Edward or Rosalie?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, "um, yes," Carlisle replied. "They called two days ago. Rose says congratulations again and she's sorry for missing the presents, and the dancing."

"And Edward? Did you actually talk to him?" Emmett pressed. I didn't know why he was being so persistent. Sure I wanted to know, but I hadn't expected Emmett to be so concerned about it.

"Yes, he…he wanted me to tell you how sorry he is, for everything he's done. I think he's actually coming around to the fact that he did something wrong, something that no one approved of. It seems he didn't think we would banish him, and losing us has cost him a lot and he doesn't like being away from us like this."

"And what did you tell him?" Emmett demanded, his voice slightly hard.

"Emmett…you have no idea how hard this has been for me or Esme. Edward was like our first born, he was our son. It's tearing us apart to have done this, to be apart from him like this. It's not like he's just off visiting in Alaska, we've banished him until we say he can come back." Carlisle's voice was so filled with anguish that my non-beating heart clenched.

And then I realized what I needed to do. It was my fault that Edward had done all these things, it was ultimately my fault that he had reacted like this, gotten banished, and hurt his family. "Carlisle, do you know where they are?" I asked softly. Every head turned to me. "I need to go talk to them," I explained.

"Why Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, just trust me. This is something I need to do," I replied. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"They're staying in a hotel in Port Angeles. They said they wanted to be relatively close, even if they weren't part of the family anymore…"

"What hotel?"

And soon after that I was on my way to Port Angeles. I had told Emmett I had to go alone, and after a lot of arguing and a few threats, he'd come around my way of thinking. So here I was, all alone, heading toward the vampire that had been trying to make my life hell for months.

Finally I got there, and Rose was waiting for me by the door. The second I got to her, she pulled me into a rib cracking hug, or what would have been a rib cracking hug for a human. "Bella, I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

I shook my head, "don't Rose, none of this is because of you. Can we go up to your room? I need to talk to Edward."

"Is that such a good idea Bella?" she asked cautiously.

"Good idea or not, I have to do this Rose, come on," I said. She shrugged and led the way inside and up to their room.

Edward was standing by the window, looking out, his hands clasped behind his back. It was like he could smell me or something, because he heaved a sigh but didn't turn around, "what are you doing here Bella?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Edward, we…we need to talk," I replied, my voice wavering a bit.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about Bella. Just go back to your husband and family," he spat the words at me.

"I can't do that Edward. Though we had our differences, and it seems to me that you've tried to ruin my life more than once, your family loves you, and I can't be responsible for denying you their love, or them yours."

He finally turned around, confusion on his face. "What are you saying Bella?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a compromise Edward. It's clear to me that denying you and the rest of the family contact will only hurt everyone more in the long run. I… Edward Mason Cullen, if you swear to me on your life, your existence, the existence of your family, that you will straighten up your act, you will stop messing with my life, you will start to act your age, if you swear, I will call Carlisle and tell him to unbanish you." when he opened his mouth to speak I cut in, "remember Edward, you're swearing on not only your existence, but the existence of Carlisle, and Alice, and Rose, and Jasper, and…Esme," I had purposely left her name for last, knowing it would have the most pull on him.

Edward stood straight in front of me and spoke in a voice so solemn I couldn't help thinking of an over voice for some insurance ad. "I Edward Mason Cullen do hereby swear on my existence, and the existence of all I love, that I will straighten up, I will stop messing with the life of Isabella Cullen and her husband Emmett, and will start to act my age. In front of these two witnesses I swear, and if I break my word it will be their duty to see that my punishment is carried out."

"Rose," I said, almost choking up, "can I use your cell?"

She handed it over in a flash, never taking her astonished eyes from Edward. He hadn't moved from his straight backed position.

"Hello? Carlisle? Yeah it's me Bella. I called to ask you to…well this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to tell Edward that he can come home," I said.

"What? What are you talking about Bella?" he asked.

"We've worked everything out, and I want him to come back," I replied simply.

"Let me talk to him." I handed the phone to Edward and watched as the expression his face changed from solemn to overjoyed. "Really Carlisle?" he asked. "Thank you so much!"

He hung up and came to me. he didn't touch me, just stood in front of me and watched my face. "Thank you Bella, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me," he whispered.

I couldn't help but smile, "oh yes I do Edward. I might not be you're biggest fan but I know that the family will be a lot happier with you back home."

"And I'll be happier too. Come on Rose, let's pack up." Immediately they started packing.

"So will you guys be sticking around a lot?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, actually, we'd planned on going for a trip next week," Rose replied, pausing in her work.

"Oh? To where? How long?" I asked, curious.

"Just all over the world, and we'd planned on a couple years. And I think even now that Edward is part of the family again we need this time alone."

"I agree," Edward said. "We'll spend a few days with the family, but after that we're hitting the road."

"Oh…well…I think I should get going. Emmett is probably dying to rip my head off for this, but I had to come. I'm sure I'll see you in a little while." I said, moving toward the door.

"Bella," Edward said. I stopped and turned to him. I was a little surprised that he was standing right in front of me. and then he was hugging me, "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you've given back to me Bella."

"Well…how bout you forget about it and we can call it even?" I teased.

He smiled and nodded.

An hour later I was back at the Cullen house. I was barely out of the car before Emmett came up to me. I didn't even let him speak, or rant, or rile, like I knew he wanted to. I simply slid my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, clearly making him forget every grievance he'd worked up in his mind. And at that moment I knew that everything was going to be okay now. Edward was sorted, the Cullens were back together, Charlie was talking regularly with Regina from Denali, and Emmett and I were just about to set out on an eternal life together. I couldn't wait!

And as we walked inside the house to see the family I'd just recently gained, all I could think about was the face that one little change, one little reversal of the main man in my life had made me the happiest person, or vampire on earth. Everything I had was thanks to one little reversal.

**THE END…FOR NOW AT LEAST**


End file.
